Broken
by Dana.renee.neil
Summary: Amya is broken, she wont let anyone in and no one really knows why, her older brother Isaac has left her in Beacon Hills to fend off the supernatural all on her own. But does she really need to do it all on her own? Will she finally let someone in other than Scott? And what happens when Isaac comes back but she wants nothing more to do with him? Please read and leave comments.
1. Brett Talbot

The Dead pool was over, everyone was safe, well as safe as one can be when their brother and adoptive brother are supernatural creatures. My name was originally Amya Lahey, but since Allison's death I have been adopted by Mellissa McCall, so for about 9 months now I have been legally Amya McCall, infamous little sister of the McCall Pack, but still not supernatural. I haven't seen Isaac since he left for France. Being a freshman at Beacon Hills while the dead pool was taking effect sort of meant that I had been best friends with trained assassin's, i.e.; Violet and Garrett, which lead me to become friends with Mason and then Scott's new beta Liam. Liam and I never really got along after Mason introduced us, not even after the dead pool was destroyed and no one had to worry about fragile little me anymore. Over the summer break I went to France to see my biological brother. Scott constantly text me that summer, unsure about my whereabouts and making sure I was safe. When I came home a week later I had become depressed and locked myself in my room, which is where I had currently made my fort for the night as pack night was in full swing downstairs. I could hear Malia's loud obnoxious laugh and turned my movie up louder and continued to bawl my eyes out as John Grogan sat next to Marley with the bunny with one ear as Marley slowly closed his eyes. I know I shouldn't be crying over a dog but this movie was beautiful, just the right amount of happy to make you sad at the end when he died. I always watched this movie when I felt like being emotional but not actually crying over something stupid in my life, like boys.

I heard a light knock on my door as I frantically wiped my eyes saying they could come in. Lydia stood at my door with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh honey," she said making her way to my bed where she wrapped me in her arms as I sobbed. "Brett's not worth your tears sweetie, he cheated but that just means you weren't meant to be. Tonight I want you to stay at mine so we can make you look hot for your first day of sophomore year. You'll find someone else who know just what he has when he has it and I'll even get Stiles to kick Brett's ass for you." I nodded and she hugged me tighter. "but right now I need you to stop crying so that I can make you look hot right now for pack night" I sniffed and lifted my head, Lydia had gone to find my makeup and I rubbed at my eyes to stop the tears evidently making my puffy red eyes even more puffier as Lydia pulled my hands away from my face. She handed me an outfit then ushered me in to the bathroom to change. When I came out she clean my face of any leftover makeup and got to work on making my face look natural and less puffy. When she was done I was astounded. You wouldn't have even known that I was crying 10 minutes ago.

"There you go now you look even more beautiful" I stood up giving her a hug and we made our way down stairs to the pack night.

Liam's P.O.V

I sat and watched as Stiles made a fool of himself, but I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was on the sobbing I could hear coming from Amya's room. Ever since Mason introduced us she has not liked me, she wasn't subtle about it either, she'd always make rude jokes at my expense and it made me feel uncomfortable, I knew she was dating Brett but I didn't think that he had that much say in what she did, they did go to different schools, so he couldn't be that controlling of her, could he? Or did she simply really not like me? Either way I still felt the need to go upstairs and comfort her. She was miserable and everyone could see it, we weren't in the dark about why she was so depressed either, Brett had broken up with her before summer break, just before she went M.I.A for a week, I felt bad for her and I just wanted to hold her and tell her that Brett is an asshole, but I knew that she would reject me. I had been equally as rude to her as she was to me, but I still couldn't help but like her since Mason had introduced us. Maybe the saying really is true, 'a guy who picks on you really likes you' I read way too many of my mums magazines. But Amya automatically didn't like me, so I played her little game and made her think I didn't like her either. Suddenly the music stopped pulling me out of my thoughts. Lydia had entered and with her Amya followed. She lifted her head and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. You couldn't even tell that she had been crying for days. She was flawlessly beautiful. Scott nudged me giving me a pointed look before getting up and hugging his sister.

Amya's P.O.V

I sat down in the only empty seat; beside Liam. I kept my head down, I felt ashamed for judging Liam based on what Brett had told me. After an hour of just sitting there watching as everyone made a fool of themselves I started feeling really hot and clammy.

"Scott?" I questioned getting his attention from the staring contest he was having with Stiles, "I'm going to go out the back and get some fresh air I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic in here" he nodded and I all but ran out of the room and to the porch swing outside. The only light illuminating the porch was coming from the kitchens open window. I shivered slightly as a light breeze ruffled my hair, I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm myself up. I just had to get out of that room, everyone else was so happy and I just felt like I was bringing everyone down with my mood, especially Liam he hadn't got up to participate all night. I felt like I was suffocating as everyone kept asking me if I was alright and then Stiles asked me if he needed to call Isaac and get him to come home. Suddenly the back door creaked open and a head with chestnut coloured hair popped out.

"Amya?" I heard Liam's voice call out so I stayed quiet hoping he thinks I'm not out here anymore. I had been a complete bitch to him while I was with Brett. The light caught his baby blue eyes as he turned his head flicked to the right at my rising heartbeat. He softly closed the door and come and sat beside me on the swing.

"Amya," he started turning to face me, I shivered involuntarily at the depth of his voice and he took it for me being cold, so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders, I flinched as his fingers came into contact with my bare skin on my shoulder. I saw him clench his jaw.

"Amya I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a dick to you while you were with … Brett" I saw him clench his fists as I flinched at his name.

"Amya, I know were not really close, actually this is the first time we've had a proper conversation I guess, but I know that you're not telling Scott and the others the truth about Brett, you shouldn't be this afraid of contact after he cheated on you, please Amya trust me" he gently grabbed my hands in his and I flinched away from his touch jumping up and away from him.

"Please Liam, I can't, please just let it go" I walked back inside and sprinted up to my room ignoring the calls form Lydia and Scott. My breathing calmed down after 5 minutes and slowly crawled back into bed not even bothering to take off Liam's jacket, I slowly closed my eyes only to have the wrenched open as someone slammed my door open, memories flooded my brain and I squeaked and shrunk away from whoever was in my room.

"OH MY GOD Amya I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" Scott said coming to my side and pulling me into his chest while he wiped away my tears

"Amya, what happened outside with Liam?" Scott asked me pushing my hair out of my face.

"He asked me what Brett did to me after I flinched when he gave me his jacket." I said as I held back sobs

"Amya, he's just curious he wants to help you, he already wants to kill Brett, Liam worries about you, and I know you were just a bitch to him because if Brett, slowly let him in or someone else other than me, he thought he had done something wrong when you ran away and he wanted Stiles to take him home, don't keep pushing people away" he kissed my forehead and then got up to leave.

"Only for you" I muttered as he shut the door. I got up and got changed into PJ's leaving Liam's jacket on and put in Harry Potter and snuggled into the covers, halfway through the movie my eyes started hurting so I put my glasses on and continued to watch, as the credits rolled on Lydia walked into my room.

"You still up for a girl's night at mine?" she asked sitting at the end of my bed. I nodded and quickly packed an overnight bag, following her out of my room. "Is that Liam's jacket?" she questioned as we descended the stairs. I nodded and looked up at everyone, my eyes found Liam's baby blue ones as Lydia dragged me out to her car yelling a good bye to everyone inside. She sped off in the direction of her house and once there she put a girl movie in and handed me a tub of ice cream and we sat there the majority of the night before I passed out from over tiredness.


	2. Mason

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the living room in the Martin house, I rolled over and picked up my phone seeing it was 6:30 and Lydia still had yet to wake up, I pushed myself up off the makeshift bed on the floor and crawled over to the couch were a very unattractive Lydia Martin slept. I silently giggled and contemplated taking a picture for blackmail. Just as I reached for my phone I heard her voice warn me.

"Don't you dare" she yawned and stretched then got up off the couch. "I will murder you without a second thought if you ever take a picture of me sleeping" she flattened her hair as she got up. I sat back on my heels feeling dejected, all my plans out the window. She pulled me up and pushed me into her bathroom to have a quick shower. She made sure to tell me it had to be quick as she still had to get ready too. When I got out Lydia had arranged an outfit on her bed for me to get dressed in. after I put the last necklace on Lydia emerged, in her own outfit, she sat me down in front of her vanity, and got to work on making me look hot for the first day of sophomore year. Half an hour later I couldn't even recognise myself, she went to work on her own makeup and hair as I pulled on my death trap of shoes, once on I realized that they aren't actually that hard to walk in and my legs looked great in them. Lydia turned to me.

"Wow you look hot, Liam won't be able to keep his little werewolf hands off you today." She winked at me as she pulled on her tan ankle boots. I blushed.

"Why are you trying to make me hot for Liam?" I asked her as we made our way into the kitchen where hr mom had set up two large glasses of some form of smoothie with a bowl or fruit next to it, we sat down as she answered me.

"Because we see the way he looks at you, he's looked at you like that since Mason introduced you two, so I'm trying to show him that your no longer going to be a bitch to him, your no longer with Brett so you need to start fresh, and if I was a sophomore I would definitely tap that. All I'm saying is you need to move on from what Brett did." She placed her hand on mine as we finished breakfast and hopped into her car. On our way to school we belted out the lyrics to 'The Veronicas'. As we pulled up to the school Scott and Stiles were sat there waiting for us. Lydia turned to me one last time as she parked.

"Remember, head up and show no weakness, Brett doesn't deserve it and you don't deserve to feel this way." She leant over the hand break and gave me a tight squeeze. I nodded my head and put an impassive look on my face. I was not going to let Brett continue to get to me, he could no longer hurt me. I took a deep breathe getting out of her car as Stiles had a small spaz attack.

"She looks hot doesn't she Stiles?" Lydia joked nudging him in his ribs.

"Fuck Lydia, if Liam doesn't go for her I might have to" his eyes glued on me as I glanced down at the ground. I heard a 'whack' causing my head to snap up and I saw Scott glaring daggers at his spazzy best friend.

"I'm... uh just gonna go" I said pointing in the direction of school. Lydia and Scott nodded and I felt Stiles eyes still glued to my back, I heard another 'whack' and a 'what the fuck' from behind me but didn't bother turning around. I sauntered into school, my high low skirt flowing behind me, with my head held high, just like Lydia told me to do, I had every boy in the hall way drooling over me by the time I'd got to my locker. I pulled out my chemistry stuff and headed off in the direction of the science class rooms just as the bell rang. I was the first in class and I sat down in the back with my head down, I loved chemistry, I had Lydia to thank for that. Her brain is amazing and she helped me out a lot. And I've always kept at least a b average in this class. I felt someone slide into the seat next to me and looked up to meet Mason's gaze. I gave him a small wave.

"Hey Mase" I said quietly as the class filled in.

"Amya you look different, what happened did Lydia swallow you?" he joked and poked my ribs.

"No but I did stay at her place last night. I'm trying to get over Brett and she said this is a good way to do it, get different guys attention, I'm just trying something different from being the bitch I was last semester." I said keeping my head down, he nodded

"You know Liam couldn't keep his eyes off you this morning when he saw you literally floating down the hallway before the bell, I mean he could always spot you, which I thought was a bit stalkerish" I giggled slightly at Mason's rambling as he kept going, "I think that kid has got it bad for you, the both of you are just way to blind to see that you are perfectly matched for each other. And now that Brett is out of the picture you have a chance to be with your one true love and you can give Brett to me and I'll love you forever." He continued rambling to himself thinking I wasn't listening, the teacher came over and hovered over us, Mason continued to ramble.

"Mr. Rhambo, if you don't want detention at lunch time I suggest being quiet." The teacher shocked Mason so much his smile was wiped clean off his face the whole class.

We both exited class together as Mason kept on rambling about how cute it would be if Liam and I got together.

"Mason, Liam and I won't ever be together, I was a bitch to him and he was an asshole to me, I don't care what you think you saw when you see him looking at me but it cannot be adoration, he hates me and I fucked up everything with nearly everyone while I was with Brett, even now with Brett and Scott on talking terms everything would have been so much smoother if I hadn't gotten in the way of Brett." My voice got softer and my eye widen at what I had just told Mason. I looked up at him and he looked dumbfounded.

"Amya, what do you mean 'got in the way of Brett'?" I sealed my lips tight and ignored Mason's question as I walked towards my locker, I put my books away and as I closed it Mason grabbed my elbow and dragged me out towards the empty lacrosse field. He sat me on the bleachers.

"Talk now missy." I folded my hands in my lap and looked down. I had only told Scott what happened which is the only reason Brett isn't part of the McCall pack. I felt bad, he was an omega now, no pack and it was all my fault I couldn't tell Mason about everything going on, but I guess I could tell him what Brett did and why we actually broke up. But I don't think I'm ready to say it out loud, Scott only knows because he saw it.

"I can't Mason I'm really sorry, when I can talk about it I will tell you but it's still quite fresh and I don't feel like opening up old wounds." He nodded his head and pulled me in for a comforting hug.

"Don't worry I'm not going to push you but I just want you to tell me so I can help you" he breathed into my hair. I silently nodded.

"This is all I need Mason, someone there for me" I snuggled my head into his neck and just sat there, Mason gives the best hugs, well besides werewolf hugs, they are always warm and toasty.

Liam's P.O.V

I walked out onto the lacrosse field as I had a free period and wanted to get some practice in before tryouts this afternoon, but when I got there I heard talking, I leaned up against the back of the bleachers silently listening to their conversation.

"I can't Mason I'm really sorry, when I can talk about it I will tell you buts it's still quite fresh and I don't feel like opening up old wounds." It was Amya and she must be with Mason, didn't they have class right now? I thought I was the only one with a free period today, or well that was what Mason told me this morning.

"Don't worry I'm not going to push you but I just want you to tell me so I can help you" I looked around the side of the bleachers and saw Mason with his arms around Amya and her head in the crook of his neck, for some reason that made my blood boil. I know Mason's gay but he's meant to be helping me out here, not trying to get her to open up to him. I felt my eyes change colour and my claws come out. I thought I had got this under control, and Mason's my best friend. I stalked off to the boys' locker room, almost at a run, and stood under the cold shower trying to calm myself down enough so that I could go to my next class in 40 minutes. I still wasn't sure why Mason comforting Amya had gotten to me so much. It shouldn't have but I guess with the way she was dressed this morning I wouldn't doubt that she could get Mason to swing the other way, he would be perfect for her, no supernatural, no worrying if she's going to get hurt on a full moon. Scott wouldn't have control over Mason and Amya wouldn't have this effect on me. Oh who am I kidding she had this effect on me when she was with Brett, when I first saw them together the night of the scrimmage, I thought I was going to rip his head clean off during the game. She was so happy yet so small compared to Brett, the look in her eyes was one of adoration and the look in his was bored. How could someone ever be bored of her? The long wine red locks that hung perfectly off her head and framed her face, she was the definition of perfect and I've fucked up every chance I've ever had at being with her. Just by being enemies with Brett, and by being an asshole to her. I slammed my head against the tiled wall in the boys' locker room showers. I'll never be able to fix what I've done, or what I continue to do. I'm a monster with I.E.D, I could hurt her if my pulse rises too high, and I could hurt her if I lose my temper. I don't want to hurt her, she's too innocent. The bell rang signalling end of my free period. I got out from under the shower, I walk over to my gym locker and quickly get changed, then I head off towards maths.


	3. Authors note

It seems that my links for each different outfit arent working so if you wanna see what she wears i usually only do one outfit a chapter, so go have a look on my polyvore account: No1marauder to see them


	4. Isaac Lahey

Amya's P.O.V

By the end of the day I had been stared at by almost everybody that included freshmen to seniors. I didn't realise that if I dressed differently I would be getting attention from almost everyone. I met Lydia by her car.

"You ready to go shopping?" she asked. I groaned but got into her car anyway.

"Why do you always want to go shopping? I asked her as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Oh honey, were not shopping for clothes. No were headed over to the mall to scope out some guys for you" she said as she cranked up the music. I sighed but let her drive me to the mall. We headed over to the food court where she said is where you see if they are with someone or not.

"Lydia there are no guys here who are my type, I don't see the point in this." I said folding my arms on top of the table between us. Lydia sighed.

"Okay then, what is your type?" she asked also folding her arms on the table top.

"Dark hair with bright blue eyes, plays lacrosse and if I can get one someone with piercings." I sighed dreamily thinking about my perfect guy.

"You know you just described Liam, and Brett, they just doesn't have any piercings." She said snapping me out of my thoughts, my head took the place where my hands were before and I groaned.

"Well I didn't mean to, that's just the type of guy I like, and apparently assholes too," I mumbled keeping my head on the table.

"Get up cute guy coming this way, look presentable." I lifted my head and brushed my hair away from my face. When I looked up the guy coming towards us was cute. Black hair, bright blue eyes, lip piercing. I didn't even care if he played lacrosse or not at the moment, I just wanted to jump him then and there.

"Hello ladies," I melted, he was British too. He stood at the head of the table as he spoke to us. He turned to me. "What's your name gorgeous?" I swear my jaw hit the floor as he spoke to me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Lydia was trying to get my attention silently telling me not to be a complete loser.

"A-Amya" I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Well Amya I would love to get to know you better," he passed me a slip of paper, "Message me later and well talk." With the he walked off, leaving my jaw on the ground and Lydia laughing her ass off across from me. When he was out of ear shot.

"Holy fuck Lydia, did you know he was going to be here? He was beyond gorgeous." She giggled at me.

"How would I have known a guy like that even lived in Beacon Hills? But I guess you found Mr. Perfect and his name isn't Liam or Brett. You didn't even get his name Amya, have I taught you nothing." She scolded as we got up and headed to her car. "Well are you going to message him and find out his name?" she asked me as we pulled out of the mall parking lot and she sped towards Scott's place.

"I'll do it later." I said looking down at my hands.

"Amya, don't worry about Scott and Stiles, I'll deal with them" she said as she pulled into Scott's driveway. I saw an unfamiliar car as we got out. I frowned thinking Liam must have got his permit. And evidently a car. As I unlocked the house giggling with Lydia about the guy we met at the mall I stopped short making Lydia crash into me. There standing at the foot of the stairs was Isaac. My biological brother. I slowly started backing away, I can't do this not with everyone here.

"Amya," he started taking a step towards me, I held up my hands telling him not to come any closer.

"No Isaac. Don't" I took a deep breath as everyone gave Isaac and me weird looks. I looked around the room, I saw Stiles, Malia and Liam standing in the archway leading into the living room Kira, Scott and Derek in the archway to the kitchen and Lydia behind me. Liam and Malia had looks of confusion as to who was standing in front of us all. And Stiles, Scott, Derek and Lydia all had questioning looks on their faces. Freshmen year I would have been ecstatic to see Isaac, but things have changed, which is why I came home from France earlier than I had originally planned.

"Please Amya, let me explain." He took another step closer, causing me to bump into Lydia.

"No Isaac, you had your chance while I was there and you didn't care that Brett had abused me. We will always be blood siblings, but I will never call you my brother again." a tear slipped from my eye as I pushed past Isaac and up to my room.

Liam's P.O.V

I stood there dumbstruck as Amya yelled at her 'brother' then ran off. I cannot believe that Brett abused and that why she flinched away from me last night. My hands clenched into fists as I made a beeline for the door.

"Liam stay here." Scott threatened, using his alpha authority. "Isaac, tell me what happened" Scott said taking a step forward hands clenched. I always thought that Scott was her brother, but now that I look closer she is slightly lighter than Scott and she doesn't have curly hair like Melissa. I started picking out the differences between Scott and Amya and noticing similarities between this Isaac guy and Amya. Isaac sighed.

"She came to see me in the first week of summer break. We had discussed her coming to stay for the whole summer break, but when she came she was distraught, the last time I had to deal with her like this was the last time our father had touched her. And I had repressed that as much as possible, so when I saw her so broken I repressed her. I ignored her and she stayed in the apartment the whole week, by the end of it she had repacked and was on her way to the airport. I had ignored her and I feel terrible about it. And I don't know what to do so I came back here to apologise and get her back." Isaac said sitting down on the last step dejected.

"Isaac, she was depressed, she needed you and you left her because you couldn't handle it. I'm not even going to talk to her to get her to trust you again. Since she told me I have been angry with you. Isaac you were her brother. You and Camdon were there for her when your father abused her, yet when she needed you when someone else did it you weren't there. She couldn't go to Camdon so she came to me, and I was there, you've lost her Isaac." Scott said stepping back. I didn't even know she had been abused by her own father. No wonder she doesn't like male contact, I made my way to lounge suit so I could sit down and try to calm down. There is no way I could ever be with her now. The I.E.D would make me explode and lose control even if I have complete control of my shifting. I could hear Scott still yelling at Isaac but I never heard Isaac yell back. Then after half an hour I heard the door slam shut. And everyone minus Isaac and Amya came into the lounge room and sat around me.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't really know Amya? Why does she shut everyone out?" I balled my fists up and I listed off things that I wanted to know. I looked straight at Scott who seemed to know her the most.

"Because you're still new, mom had adopted her before you came along, Malia slightly knew what was going on but no one knew about Brett, her dad was kind of putting two and two together when Isaac told everyone." Scott told me sitting down beside me.

"I want to help her, but she still hates me. Scott what do I do? I want to be there for her." I said my eyes watering slightly thinking about all she has been through.

"Liam she doesn't hate you. Brett made her dislike you because if she didn't then he would hit her more. She did all she could to not get such a severe beating, you have to know that and you have to be gentle with her, she's broken and I'm slowly piecing her back together but it's hard even with Lydia's help. If you can get her to trust you too then were on the right track to fixing her. But Liam, don't push her, don't go after Brett, learn control of your I.E.D and your shifting, you can do it I know you can, but just try to be her friend first. You're a good kid." Scott gave me a pep talk and I nodded my head as I got up off the couch and made my way up to Amya's room. I took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.


	5. Liam Dunbar

Amya's P.O.V

As I ran up the stairs tears running down my face at all the memories and the fact that I had just told the whole pack what happened between Brett and I. I slammed my door closed and slide down the door. I could hear Scott talking very loudly most likely yelling and hopefully at Isaac. I quickly made myself busy so that I didn't think about what Scott and Isaac would be fighting about. I wiped off all my makeup and threw my hair up in a messy bun with a black bandanna around it. I then pulled on my PJ's and Liam's jacket from last night. I pulled out the piece of paper I had forgotten about and my phone a quickly sent that guy a message.

'Hey sorry if you thought I wasn't going to message you, family drama's, this is Amya by the way.'

I threw it onto the bed and then flopped myself down on the covers and stared at the ceiling. The yelling had seemed to stop but I knew everyone was still here. Suddenly my phone vibrated making me jump slightly.

'Hey Amya, that's fine, just got home myself, it was lovely to meet you and your friend today, hopefully we could catch up another time? Just you and me?'

I quickly text him back saying that would be great, then I quickly put in a movie as I heard footsteps climbing the stairs. I got up as I heard the knock, surprised by who was behind it. Liam stood there hand still raised to knock, he almost looked on the verge of being angry. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat.

"Y-you're wearing my jacket still." My face fell slightly.

"Are you going home? Did you want it back?" I asked starting to take it off. He instinctively reached for it, I tried not to flinch as he just pulled it back up on my arms.

"Keep it, you look better in it anyway." He flashed me one of his famous smirk/smiles that always used to be plastered on his face while he was at Devenford Prep. I nodded and let him into my room shutting the door behind him. He cleared his throat again and then started playing with his fingers. He stepped closer to me and I instinctively flinched then stepped back. His shoulders fell and he sat on my bed.

"Amya, I came to apologise for last night, and for the past 6 months, Mason has told me I can be a bit hot headed when someone sows a disinterest in me. Actually all the psychologist's have told me that too, and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, if I had have realised what Brett –." I cut him off

"What if you had have realised what Brett was doing to me you have treated me differently? Looked at me differently? I don't want to be pitied which is why I never told anyone. I only let Scott know because he saw it and I couldn't keep it from him. So if your only here to tell me how much your sorry for what he did to me, then leave. I've gone my whole life being looked down at because of what my father had done to me and then when Brett found out he thought it would be fun to keep the game going. I was a punching bag, I was weak, but not anymore, I will not let anyone look at me differently now that they know and I swear to god if you tell Mason, your fate will not be pretty." I took a deep breath and turned away from Liam. I heard the bed shift then I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder.

"Amya, I came here to tell you I want us to try to be friends, I want to fix whatever broke in our friendship before it even started. I don't know a lot of people my age, you and Mason are the only ones, and I would never tell Mason something you didn't want anyone knowing, he may be my best friend but I'm not a complete asshole, but when you are ready to tell Mason I can be there for you, all I want to do is be there for you Amya, the way I haven't been in the past. Please accept my apology and know that I never thought you were weak, sometimes you scared me. Our strong Amya, stay that way." He kissed the top of my head lightly and then let me go walking over to my door. I sighed.

"Liam wait" I turned around to face him just as he opened the door. "Scott keeps telling me to let people in and I'm too afraid to do that. Maybe all I need is a push in the right direction. Maybe I need you to push me so I can push back. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I'm sorry I used to scare you. I'm sorry about losing my temper just before. But I will try not to shut you out." He nodded and then closed the door.


	6. Stiles Stilinski

I woke up the next morning drool hanging off my chin and my covers on the ground. My head was pounding like I'd been drinking the whole night the night before. I trudged to the shower washing the sleep away from my eyes before wrapping my body with a towel and sorting through my clothes for a Lydia approved attire for today's shenanigan's. After I was happy with my outfit for the day I switch on my curling iron and sat down to do my makeup quickly, then I curled my hair and raced down the stairs where I saw Scott waiting for me by the door. He held up a piece of toast which I took gratefully and the helmet he handed to me. I sighed, should not have work heels or curled my hair. I'm sounding like Lydia more and more each day. I finished the toast and put the helmet on getting on behind Scott. As Scott sped off all I could think was; 'I need to get my licence'. I passed him his helmet as I got off my legs shaking slightly.

"Isaac isn't going to be at school is he?" I asked Scott as we both walked into the hallway.

"I'm not too sure Amya, just keep your head up, your strong now, and no one can hurt you." He gave me a lopsided grin and then a side hug as Stiles waltzed up to us.

"Aren't we looking ravishing today Amya. What's the special occasion? Get some last night from the runt?" Stiles asked giving me a nudge in my side.

"No, if you had have stayed for a little bit longer last night you would have known he was in my room for no longer than 10 minutes." I huffed crossing my arms, "I'm not that easy Stiles."

"Well Brett is telling everyone differently, that you spread your legs for anything with a penis. Scott am I allowed to punch his head in?" Stiles asked turning towards the alpha.

"No Stiles, he may not be in our pack but he is still a werewolf and we could use his help." I snorted and dropped my arms looking around for Liam. "I know you don't like that idea Mya but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to, like biting an innocent to save his life." Scott looked down to the floor I rubbed his shoulder and he looked up scanning the hall way.

"Where is Liam?" he asked turning to me. I held my hands up

"How am I supposed to know? I got here the same time as you" just as I scanned one last time I noticed a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me and getting closer. I started to hyperventilate and I felt Stiles hand on my shoulder, over Isaac's shoulder I could make out the back of Mason's head. "I'll see you guys at lunch." with that I took off dodging around Isaac and towards Mason, who I then tackled in a hug, "Hey Mase, did you do the homework for Chem today?" I asked him as I flicked my eyes towards Scott, Stiles and Isaac. He shook his head.

"No I had someone distracting me all night texting me, anyways where is that someone?" he asked looking around for Liam. I shrugged and pulled him out to the lacrosse field where they were going to start morning practice soon, and Mason and I had a free period. "Seriously you too? You like lacrosse too?" he asked me looking dumbfounded. I nodded and switched my head towards the field.

"Maybe Liam was in the locker room and well see him run out onto the field and be a show off." I joked nudging him slightly.

"Nice to see you back Lahey, get in goal." Coach shouted from beside the bench.

"Hey isn't that the guy who was eyeing you about half an hour ago?" Mason asked me poking my ribs. I shook my head when I saw him point to Isaac.

"No that's my stupid flighty brother." Hostility built up inside me, I tried not to let Mason see.

"I thought Scott was your brother?" Mason questioned me as we both let out a breath as Liam squared up against Isaac.

"He's my adopted brother, Isaac is my real brother but he's been in France for the last 6 months. Melissa has already adopted me before Isaac left so I stayed with her." I shrugged and watched as Liam started breathing heavier as he ran towards Isaac careful not to use his werewolf speed. Isaac left the goal and headed straight for Liam. Isaac was able to shoulder check Liam and he landed with one of his arms behind his back in an awkward position and Isaac on top of him, I could see fog coming out of his mouth so he was saying something to Liam before he pushed one last time and got off him, Liam rolled around in pain making it look believable.

"Well your brothers a fucking nutjob." Mason stated shaking his head, I pushed myself off the bleachers and ran down to Liam who was still on the ground as no one wanted to go near a pissed off Isaac and an injured Liam, not even Scott and Stiles came forward. I crouched down beside Liam.

"Where does is hurt?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"My shoulder, it's dislocated." Liam said wincing as he moved.

"Keep it positioned behind your back and give me your other hand" he did as I said and I pulled him up. "Stiles, Scott little help." Isaac made to come forward but I glared at him and he stayed back as Scott and Stiles helped me take Liam off the field, I could hear coach in the distance.

"Why do all my veterans keep hurting my newbies? Lahey you're benched for the first game." I shook my head as I helped carry Liam over to the jeep.

"I could have taken him, he doesn't scare me" Liam said as Scott started to reset his bones before they healed. I placed a hand on Liam's chest.

"Don't be stupid Liam, he dislocated your shoulder, I don't want you hurt by my dickhead of a brother." I told him, his bright blue eyes seemed to shine and flicker down slightly. He nodded and cried in pain as Scott pushed his shoulder back in. I grabbed his bicep on his uninjured arm trying to comfort him. Once it was back and Liam felt no pain Scott and Stiles went back to practice leaving Liam and I by the jeep. "Liam, what did Isaac say to you when he knocked you down?" I let my hand linger on his arm for a little while as he looked down at his feet.

"He told me I needed to stay away from you, or he would lock me in a freezer the next full moon." I groaned and let my head come forward and land on whatever was in front of me, Liam's arms instantly wrapped themselves around me and stroked my hair softly. "Why did he use that as a threat?" Liam asked. I could feel the vibrations through his chest as he spoke.

"He must have known you would tell me," I mumbled into his chest, "Our father would lock Isaac and me in a freezer when he would beat us, and he would have known otherwise he wouldn't say that to you. I hate freezers for that specific reason," Isaac must be thinking that I wouldn't want Liam to go through that so he's using Liam to get to me. I pushed myself off Liam.

"Hey Mya, don't let him get to you. I'll be fine being in a freezer on the full moon, it means I won't hurt you." He pulled me into his chest once more and held me there, I felt myself relax as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Behind us someone cleared their throat. I whipped around, whacking Liam in the face with my hair, to find Mason standing there with his arms crossed.


	7. Scott McCall

"I thought you dislocated your arm Liam? It looks pretty fine to me" Mason was beyond pissed, it was pretty much radiating off him in waves as he stalked towards us. Liam and I took a step towards Mason.

"Mason, we have something we need to tell you, but we need Scott and Stiles here as well." I said as I stood in front of Mason with Liam's arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Practice finishes in 5 minutes so can you just wait please Mason?" Liam asked checking the time on his phone. Mason huffed but obliged and sat down on the foot bar of Stiles' jeep. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is this the thing you were going to tell me the other day on the bleachers?" he asked looking up at me.

"Some of." I replied resting my head on Liam' shoulder. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Getting it out it was unknown number.

'Hey, I realized I never gave you my name, but I'm mysterious so you'll have to guess.'

I groaned in frustration as I shoved it back in my pocket. I could feel Mason and Liam looking at me but I didn't look up from the spot I had been burning a hole in since I got the text. I felt Liam's hand on my shoulder.

"Amya, who was that?" he asked me as I turned my head to look at him. I shook my head.

"No one." Just then I could hear Scott and Stiles coming around the corner, then stopping short seeing Mason.

"Liam? What's going on?" Scott asked walking closer towards us. Isaac started walking around the corner, but instead of turning around and walking back the way he came, he stalked right up to Liam.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" he spat wrenching Liam's arms from around my waist. Liam's nails accidently scratched me as his hand left my waist. Isaac then stood in between Liam and myself.

"Okay can somebody please tell what's going on? It seems everyone isn't weirded out by Liam's completely undislocated shoulder and I want to know why?" Mason said standing in the middle of everyone. Scott took a deep breath.

"Not everything is as it seem sin Beacon Hills. We," he pointed to Liam, Isaac and himself, "Aren't normal, we're werewolves," he quickly flashed his eyes towards Mason as I saw Isaac and Liam do the same. "It sounds crazy I know but it's true, and Liam and Amya wanted to keep you safe and out of it for as long as possible." Scott finished up, Mason looked at Liam and I, we both held guilty expressions, Isaac still looked pissed off and Scott looked indifferent.

"So that explains everything? Everything that was going on with you last year was because… you're a werewolf?" Mason asked unsure of himself, Liam nodded and took a step towards Mason. "And you were trying to tell me that on the bleachers?" Mason asked turning to me,

"Not completely, there's more to my story, they're the wounds I was telling you about, but I was going to tell you this when I told you that." I walked towards Mason and pulled him into a hug as his body shook with shock. "Guys can you leave Liam, Mason and me alone please?" I asked lifting my head up and looking at Scott. He nodded and I heard him take Isaac by the back of the neck and drag him towards the jeep. Stiles sped off leaving the three of us here.

"Why didn't you guys every tell me?" Mason asked lifting his head to look at Liam.

"We didn't want to put you in danger." Liam said coming up to use as he put his hand on Mason's shoulder.

"Can you show me?" he asked Liam. Liam nodded and I stepped back as Liam still didn't really have control still. He balled up his fists.

"Mason step back a bit please he still doesn't have full control." I said taking hold of Mason's bicep. He stepped back just as hair sprouted on Liam's face and suddenly his blue eyes were gold and his claws were digging into his palm. He was breathing heavily as Mason stood there at a loss for words. Liam growled so I stepped forward closer to him, Mason put a hand on my upper arm to stop me getting any closer. I shook my head and went right up to Liam who was just standing there unable to get back to being a human. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Liam, deep breaths, control it," I started looking straight in his eyes. "Come back to me." I whispered the last bit so only he could hear, shortly after is hair went back to normal fangs shortened and claws retracted. He was Liam again.

"Fuck I need you on a full moon." Liam said taking another step forward and bringing me into his chest sighing loudly. We looked back over to Mason who had seemed to calm down after the initial shock that his best friend is a teenage werewolf. And almost getting his head ripped off by said werewolf.

"Okay as long as you guys continue to keep me in the loop I won't be mad anymore, I know you were trying to keep me safe, and by the looks of what I just saw, you had the right idea, just don't 'wolf out' again and we'll be all good yeah?" Mason stepped up next to us and pulled the two of us into his embrace. We stood there for a good 5 minutes just hugging until the first bell went signalling that Liam will definitely be late to class. Mason waved to the both of us as he ran off to his class. Liam and I let out a collective sigh.

"You Mr. Werewolf are going to be late to class if you don't hurry up." I told him resting my hand on his chest. I pat his chest and push him backwards towards the locker room. I walked off to my locker to collect my books, I knew I was going to be late to chemistry but Liam would be later so I just strolled casually. As I walked through the door I saw everyone's eyes turn to look me up and down.

"Ms. McCall, your late" the teacher scolded then pointed to my seat at the back beside Mason and another empty seat. 5 minutes later Liam waltzed in, the teacher ignored him and he sat down beside me. I leaned over to him.

"How come the teacher didn't yell at you?" I whispered to him, he shrugged and looked back at the board. I sighed and continued to take notes.

The day seemed to drag on, Liam avoided me for the rest of the day and I kept seeing Isaac around every corner I turned. By the end of the day I had had enough of him and walked right up to him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Like you did in France, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, and Liam? You've made him avoid me all day, what else did you say to him. You know what? I don't care, go back to France I don't want you here." I snapped at him leaving him in the hallway looking broken, I took a deep breath and walked out of the double doors and towards Stiles baby blue jeep. I waited for the school day to officially end and watched as Scott and Stiles stumbled out of the doors.

"Stiles can I get a ride home please?" I asked him, he shrugged then nodded.

"You're still coming to the game tonight though right?" he asked as he helped me up onto the passenger seat of his car.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it, this is the first game that no one is trying to kill everyone in" he nodded and started the car.

"Good, here so you can show some team spirit, wear my hoodie tonight," Stiles reached back into his gym back and pulled out his maroon hoodie. I loved wearing the guys hoodies.

"I will, thanks for driving me home Stiles" I leant over the gear shift and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh and Mya, don't forget to actually wear pants not a skirt, we don't need you distracting our team," he winked and I closed the door on him.

"No promises Stiles, see you later." I waved as he shook his head and backed out of our driveway. Just as Stiles left Scott showed up.

"Why didn't you get me to give you a lift home?" he asked me looking slightly hurt.

"Because Scotty, your bike is a death trap waiting to happen, and last time I checked I wasn't supernatural like you." I took out my keys and unlocked the door, he nodded at me understanding and I walked over to the fridge to get something to satisfy my hunger. "Shouldn't you be at the field practicing for the game?" he shook his head and took out a bottle of orange juice.

"Nah, coach gave Stiles, Isaac and I the afternoon off but we have to get to the field early." He shook his head and I followed him over to the couch as he flipped on a movie for us to watch.

"I thought coach benched Isaac for the game?" I asked him as I sat and watched 'Insidious' with him.

"He is, but he'll be there 'in case' Liam can't play" he put air quotes around in case. I nodded and continued to watch the movie, just as josh had gone into other realm Scott's phone went off with a call. We both jumped and clung onto each other. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was Liam.

"This is why we don't watch horror movies," I sighed as he picked up the phone talking to Liam in hushed voices. I cleaned up the popcorn we had made halfway through the movie, then walked up to my room to change for the game.

"Mya, I have to go, game starts in an hour I'll get Lydia to pick you up." Scott said coming into my room and giving me a kiss on the head and then leaving. I sighed and got dressed quickly, just chucking on a pair of skinny jeans and converses with Stiles lacrosse hoodie on, I retouched up my makeup and ran a brush through my hair as I heard Lydia beep her horn from outside. I grabbed a scarf on the way down and flew outside to Lydia's car.

Liam's P.O.V

I watched as people started packing the bleachers, I didn't see Amya anywhere. My face fell and I felt back for ignoring her all day. Isaac scared me, he didn't say he'd lock me in the freezer, he said he would lock her in there again so she freaks out, I couldn't have her freaking out because of me. I heard my name being called and looked up to see Scott,

"Dude, she's coming Lydia just picked her up, I can hear your heartbeat." Scott told me putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked around the corner to the bleachers once again and finally I saw her, she had her back to me but I would know those red locks from anywhere. Her hair swished to the side and I saw a glimpse of the number 24 on her maroon hoodie. My fists clenched and I could feel my claws digging into my palm. She was wearing Stiles lacrosse hoodie. My breathing became ragged as I stalked towards Stiles and wrapped my hands around his throat picking him up off the ground and slamming him into the closest wall.

"You know I like her, yet you go and give her your lacrosse hoodie." I growled at him and I felt Scott grab hold of the back of my neck pulling me away from everyone.

"Calm down Liam, Mya always wears our hoodies to games, Stiles is with Malia, you have nothing to worry about, other than that fact you ignored her all day today." Scott was looking angry at me. My shoulders slumped and I calmed down.

"Isaac, threatened me." I said dropping my eyes.

"What did he say Liam?" Stiles asked me

"He told me if I didn't stay away from Amya he would lock her in a freezer again." I slid down the wall.

"Isaac wouldn't do that to her, he loves her and he wouldn't put her through that again. It would traumatize him more than her." Scott said pulling me up.

"Boys get on the field, now!" coach yelled and we all ran onto the field.


	8. Lacrosse Game

Amya's P.O.V

The game went off without a hitch, Liam scored the winning goal and without thinking I jumped off the bleachers from beside Mason and ran down to Liam who was surrounded by the players. I pushed my way through though and jumped on him tackling him in a hug. His werewolf reflexes caught me and his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Congratulations Liam. That was a fantastic goal." I gushed as he loosened his grip on me slightly. He flashed me a genuine smile this time as he pulled me in one last time before being pulled away by the team as they all congratulated him. Mason made his way over to me.

"Do you think he used wolfy powers?" he asked me in a hushed tone. I shook my head, Liam was better than that, he was amazing at lacrosse even before he got the bite.

"He was brilliant at lacrosse even before he got his 'wolfy powers' as you put it. I think he's over ignoring me now too." I said leaning into Mason slightly, he wrapped his arm around me as the celebrations were going on around us. I felt Mason nod as I looked at Liam, maybe I should let him in. He seems to want to know everything about me, maybe I should let him. I know I needed to tell Mason, but I'm just waiting for the right time, preferably after the whole supernatural has settled in for him. "Mason, I think I'm going to go celebrate with Liam for a bit," he nodded and let me go, I made my way over to the team and Scott and Stiles pulled me into a massive hug cutting off my air supply, they pulled away before I could pass out and Isaac came up to me.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked clenching his fists. I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming to celebrate with Liam. Now if you don't mind," I said pushing past him, he grabbed my elbow tightly digging his claws into my flesh.

"Actually I do mind" he said fangs elongating and eyes glowing gold.

"Isaac your hurting me, stop it." I tried to pry his hands away from my arms but to no such luck. "Do you really want to turn into dad? Cause that's were your headed right now. So let me go!" I yelled the last part hoping Scott or Liam come to help me. My breathing quickened as memories flooded my mind, memories of Brett and my father, every hit, every push, every nasty word flew through my mind. I started to hyperventilate and black spots clouded my vision. Isaac hands were wrenched away from me and I was gently pushed into a hard chest. My breathing slowed down slightly as the strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I closed my eyes trying to calm down, I'd never had an anxiety attack before so this is way out of anything I know. Then suddenly I heard Liam's voice.

"Hold your breath Mya, it helps, please just hold your breath for five seconds." I shook my head and placed my hands on his chest as my breathing got even faster, thinking about passing out. Suddenly I felt slightly cold lips on mine causing me to hold my breath, but eventually I let my arms wrap around his neck as he lifted me off the ground slightly. With my body pressed against his everything in the world seemed to fall into place. This wasn't how I wanted my first kiss to be but it seemed absolutely amazing. All of my doubts about Liam suddenly faded away and it was just the two of us standing in the middle of the lacrosse field sharing my very first kiss. In his embrace I felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt me. All too soon he pulled away and rested his head on mine gently.

"Was that your first kiss Mya?" he asked me setting me back down on the ground with his arms still wrapped tightly around me, I nodded slowly still slightly breathless from the kiss. I could hear struggling behind us before I was ripped away from Liam and he was punched square in the jaw.

"Isaac!" it all happened so quickly, I was shoved into Stiles embrace as Scott peeled Isaac off Liam, trying to hold him back.

"That's my sister you asshole, she's been through enough and doesn't need you making it worse." Isaac spat as Liam.

"At least I wasn't the one who caused her to have a panic attack and leave bleeding scratches on her arms." Liam retorted lunging for Isaac but Mason held him back.

"You didn't have to kiss her," Isaac yelled back as Scott struggled to hold him back.

"She would have passed out if she didn't hold her breath, you try getting someone who is having a panic attack to listen to you." Liam had calmed down significantly as he looked at me hiding in Stiles' chest. Isaac lunged for Liam once again this time escaping Scott's hold. I flung myself in between Liam and Isaac just as Isaac threw a punch to Liam's jaw, but this time it didn't hit him. It hit me. I stumbled back and came into contact with Liam's chest, he was shaking slightly but wrapped his arms around me nonetheless. Isaac fell to the ground on his knees tears falling from his eyes.

"Amya, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have gotten in the way." I started shaking as he told me I shouldn't have gotten in the way. My eyes opened wide as I got out of Liam's hold and stalked towards Isaac.

"Sorry won't cut it. You're just like dad and you'll never change, I never want you in my life again and you have no right threatening Liam anymore, you never did. Get out of here, and never come back." I turned away from him walking to Liam again and falling into his chest again. My legs gave out and Liam picked me up one arm under my knees and one behind my back holding me to him. I didn't pass out I just couldn't function properly. He laid me in the back of Stiles jeep, everyone had already gone off to celebrate the win but Kira, Malia, Lydia and obviously Liam, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were still here.

"Liam, don't leave me." I said clinging to his lacrosse jersey.

"Mya I need to go change I will be back in five minutes I promise." He said kissing my temple gently, I nodded and let go of his jersey. "Here have my jersey so if you close your eyes you can pretend I'm still here." He pulled his jersey over his head and handed it to me before climbing out of the jeep leaving me alone with my thoughts. How could Isaac do that? He knows how much our father had traumatized me yet he has still turned into him. I laid there waiting for Liam to get back. I heard Scott and Stiles approach the jeep.

"What are we gonna do with Isaac, Scott? He can't be anywhere near Liam of Amya." I heard Stiles ask Scott. As they stood in front of the jeep.

"I'm going to get him to go back to France. He can't be here, he's dangerous." Scott said I could picture his shoulders falling. He liked Isaac, but Isaac can't be anywhere near me and Liam. I can't deal with him. The door to the jeep opened and Liam climbed into the back with me lifting my head so he could sit down then rested my head on his lap.

"Isaac's going back to France. You won't need to deal with him anymore." He said softly stroking my hair away from my face. He lent down and kissed my forehead. I don't know what Liam and I are but I'm starting to like the affection I'm getting from him. Stiles and Scott jumped in the jeep and sped off towards mine and Scott's place.


	9. Cocky Asshole

Liam helped me out of the jeep and gently placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me inside. I'd never had a panic attack before, but Stiles had told me about when he got them, they weren't very nice from what I heard, but to actually experience one was something I never want to do again. Isaac was just way to overbearing, he had never been like this, maybe Allison's death changed him and not for the good. Maybe that was the switch that turned him into our father that he swore would never happen. But tonight on the lacrosse that's exactly what happened, whether he realized it or not. In my eyes I saw dad tonight, not my older brother who used to protect me from him. Isaac hasn't been the same since Allison died and it made me sad, that's why I didn't go to France with him, that's why I stayed here in Beacon Hills.

Liam guided me over to the couch as Scott went to the kitchen to get everyone some food so we could celebrate ourselves, I heard Scott and Stiles talking about it on the way here. Lydia, Malia and Kira would be here soon and I looked like a mess. I slowly got up out of Liam's embrace and went up the stairs. I may have had a hard night but that doesn't mean I want the boys to suffer as well, they just won against Devenford Prep. Liam was over the moon before I had my panic attack. He had finally kicked his old schools ass and I had to make everything come crashing down around him. I was such a mess, I hated being a weak human, but I didn't really want to be an out of control werewolf either, I sighed running my hand through my long hair, maybe I should cut my hair short again, it keeps getting in the way when I'm doing things, but I just can't seem to part with it. Last time I cut it short I regretted it so much, it's taken me three years just to grow it back to this length. I quickly threw on some clothes and pulled on a pair of socks and then I headed back down stairs were I could hear that Malia had arrived. I jumped from the second last step onto the hard wood floor and held my arms out like I'd done an amazing backflip or something. I heard clapping coming from my left and turned my head to look at Stiles and his huge grin. I felt better just being in the presence of my best friends.

"Perfectly done Amya, I've taught you well." Stiles said wiping away a pretend tear and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and removed his hand. Lydia and Kira were the next ones to arrive.

"Well this is a different lacrosse after party than what I'm used to but I think I can make it work" Lydia has been trying to make everything seem more positive since the whole banshee thing has been getting to her more and more after she predicted Allison's death.

"Can we do karaoke?" Kira asked from behind Scott, Stiles looked like a little kid on Christmas and raced into the lounge room to start the game. I sighed and sat down next to Liam on the couch. "Amya, sing with me" Kira grabbed my hands and I was tugged away from Liam, but I grinned anyway, her energy was contagious.

"Ok then what are we going to sing?" I asked her as Stiles handed me a mic.

"How about a Veronica's song?" she asked turning to me, I nodded my head enthusiastically and I quickly chose the song. It was called 'Cold' and it was one of their songs that wasn't majorly big at the moment, so I wanted see if Kira could nail it. I knew she was a good singer.

I pulled the mic away from my face as the song ended. I looked around and everyone seemed to be staring at me.

"You should become a singer, your voice, it's amazing." Stiles jaw had dropped and I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"I thought about it once, but you know with my dad nothing was ever good enough, so I didn't try, who's next?" I wanted to pass on the mic as soon as possible, everyone was still staring at me so I shoved it into Malia's hands and sat back down next to Liam. He rested his arm on the back of the couch behind me and lent in slightly right next to my ear.

"Your voice is beautiful, you should sing more," I blushed and looked at his face, his cheeks showing signs of a slight blush. I quickly stood up ignoring Liam's questioning look and grabbed his hand pulling him up to my room. "If you wanted to touch this you could have just asked" he said smirking and grabbing my hips pulling me closer to his body. I sighed deeply thinking this was a bad idea, Liam hasn't changed, and he's still a cocky asshole. I place my hand on his left peck, right above his heart and shook my head.

"Liam, this isn't going to work, any of this, if you continue to do that." I told him.

"Continue to do what?" he asked me, his eyes showing confusion. I pushed away from him.

"Continue to be a cocky asshole, I've dealt with enough of them. I thought you were changing." I sat down on my bed and stared out the window.

"Mya, I'm sorry sometimes it just slips out because all throughout middle school that's who I was, because I was friend with him, Mya you have to believe me, I want to change for you, I want you to feel safe like nothing will ever hurt you again, tonight when you had your panic attack, the only thing I could think of was getting you back, so in that I had to calm myself down, I remembered what my dad had told me about panic attacks, that the person having one needs to hold their breath for 5 seconds, but they don't normally listen and you need to find some other way to make them hold their breath. You scared my tonight Mya, my life flashed before my eyes-." I cut him off.

"You weren't the one that was going to pass out" I told him.

"No, my life without you flashed before my eyes, that's why I kissed you, I couldn't live my life without you, from what I briefly saw I was miserable, everyone was, you're the glue that holds this whole pack together. Without you this pack would be a disaster. Mya I need you in my life, not just to keep the pack together, but to keep me together, even when you hated me you were in my life, no I wasn't particularly happy about the way you were in it, but you were there, I could see past your façade, you were just a scared little girl. Amya McCall you have become the air I breathe and I don't want it to change. I don't care what your brother or Scott think, I can't lose you, Amya will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me kneeling in front of me. tears sprung to my eyes, even after everything I've done to him he wanted to be with me, I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head.

"Yes Liam, I would love that, just lose the cocky act." I said to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and he leaned up slightly making me catch my breath. He rested his forehead on mine.

"This is how I wanted our first kiss to be."


	10. AN

Hi everyone, this story is going to be slightly different, than your typical teen wolf fanfic, ive always wanted to read a story were it goes beyond high school and all the supernatural and goes into the lives of each character, like life after high school, will they all still be friends? who is with who? so this is my take on eventually what will happen, will not go on the plot for season 5 when it comes out. sorry. any questions feel free to ask me


	11. Drunk

p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;"With that he leant up completely and pressed his lips on mine. It was bliss, his lips were so soft and warmer than what they were on the lacrosse field, his hands sat gently on my hips and he came up to sit on my bed next to me, not breaking the kiss. I rested my hands on his chest then they moved up to wrap around his neck and pulled my body closer to his, it felt like his body was made to accommodate mine. I pulled away from him and rested my forehead on his, my eyes still closed, I felt him move one of his hands up to gently stroke my cheek. We heard a knock at my door causing Liam and I to jump apart, Lydia's head popped in./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Scott could hear yelling, is everything alright?" she asked looking at me. I nodded at her and she winked at me and then left. I groaned and my head fell on Liam's shoulder./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""They are going to hear everything from now on" I whispered to him trying to make it so quiet Scott won't be able to hear it but Liam would./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Then let's get out of here" he whispered seductively in my ear placing his hands on my hips again. I shook my head and pushed his hands off me,/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""No Liam, let's go back down and have some fun with our friends instead of ditching them." I said standing up from my bed. He pouted slightly and gave me puppy dog eyes. "No Liam, get up." I said grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him up from my bed. It didn't work in my favour and I ended up crashing into his chest causing him to fall backwards on my bed and me to land on top of him in a compromising position./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Well hello there Amya," he placed his hands on my hips again and lifted me up off his body slightly. I put my hands on his chest and pushed up,/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Liam, stop were going downstairs." I tried getting off him, he let me go and I got up. He pouted and I caved giving him a small kiss before I left my room leaving him on my bed like a confused little puppy. I made my way down the stairs slipping slightly on the last step but catching myself, causing everyone to turn and look at me. "Hey guys, were back to join the party," I looked up at the top of the stairs and I didn't see Liam, "Okay I'm back to join the party." I said making my way over to them./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Okay were playing truth or dare, where's Liam?" Malia said getting everyone around in the circle the looking at me./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""I'll go get him" I said standing up and racing upstairs to find Liam in the same spot I left him in. "Why aren't you coming down li-." I stopped short as I came up to him, he had put his hands over his groin area./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Amya, fuck" he blushed profusely as he continued to try and hide his erection./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh Liam, you really have no experience with girls do you?" I asked him, I didn't dare sit on his lap for fear of making it worse. He shook his head and blushed slightly. "Come on Liam, let's go downstairs" I picked up his hand and led him downstairs where I continued to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh my god, you guys are so cute" Kira gushed as we sat down beside each other in the circle. "Okay, we changed it up a bit, it's spin the bottle crossed with seven minutes in heaven, so everyone get ready, Amya you spin first." Kira said putting an empty bottle in the middle of the circle. I sighed spinning the bottle, it landed on Kira. Her and I both blushed and got up walking to the closet in the hall. Lydia giggled from the other side of the door as he closed it on us./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Don't forget we have werewolves who can hear what's going on, so something has to happen" Lydia encouraged as we heard her walk away. I sighed and Kira and I stepped closer./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""This will be interesting." I said to her as she shakily placed her hands on my hips. I slowly placed my arms around her neck and we both leaned in. as our lip touched, I knew then that I would never be with a girl, they weren't the same, Liam's were so much warmer and just all around different. We pulled away and giggled at each other. This was weird on so many levels. We then sat down and just talked the rest of the time. Malia came to open the door./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Wow, I never thought you two would be the ones to do that." She helped both of us up off the floor. We blushed and joined everyone in the circle again, Liam's arm wrapped around my waist tightly. It continued to go like that the whole night until Stiles pulled out a bottle of vodka from his jeep./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Stiles Liam and Amya are way underage, I'm not allowing that" Scott said taking the alcohol away from an already giddy Stiles, who mind you hadn't even had a drink yet./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Come on dude, I got you drunk when we were 15, Liam and Amya are 16... Let them have a little fun." Scott sighed but nodded all the same, even though Liam couldn't get drunk, he helped me as I slowly got tipsy then blind drunk, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and myself where the only ones who could actually get drunk, so after about 3 shots each we were all out of it. Then Lydia bet me that I couldn't beat her at shots, so we lined up three shots each and Stiles got his phone out and timed us. After the second shot Lydia couldn't take anymore and puked on Stiles' shoes, I threw my hands up and then wrapped them around Liam's shoulders falling into him./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""I won!" I slurred falling into him slightly. He caught me as I giggled hysterically./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Let's get you up to bed Mya, your drunk." Liam whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pushed myself off him swaying slightly./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""I want more, Stiles is there anymore in the bottle." I swayed over to Stiles and he held up the last of the bottle. I took it from him and swigged the rest of it. I swayed on my feet as the floor got closer and closer to me, Liam was the one to catch me before I hit the floor./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Alright you've had enough now," he picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me up to my room. "Amya, I'm going to have to take off your pants now. You can't sleep in jeans." He slowly took my pants off and then laid me in my bed and pulled the covers over my body, as he got up to leave I took hold of his hand./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799976348877px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.399998664856px; margin-left: 0cm; background-color: #fefefe;""Don't leave please Liam." I begged him, he sighed and took off his shirt climbing in beside me and facing away from me. My eyes began to feel heavy and soon I was out of it./p 


	12. Kissing in the rain

I woke up the next morning, I had to wrench my eyes open and when I did the blinding sun creeping in my window blinded me and my head pounded. I groaned and rolled over hitting something solid, I saw Liam sprawled out on the other side of my bed. I giggled slightly and poked his cheek.

"Liam, Scott's going to kill you if he sees you in here." I told him as his bleary eyes opened and focused on my face.

"I could get used to this," he said pulling me on top of him. I groaned as my head spun. "Okay maybe not that sight, but I could get used to waking up to you every morning. Come on we have school." He said placing me on the bed beside him and getting up and putting his shirt back on, and then climbing out the window without even a goodbye. I sighed and went to have a quick shower I turned on the curling iron as I dried my hair and danced around my room in my underwear feeling less hungover than I thought I would. I curled my hair and applied my makeup, then skipped over to my bed pulling on today's clothes and rushing downstairs, holding my heels in one hand and my handbag in my other.

"How are you feeling today Mya?" Scott asked me handing me a piece of toast and his helmet again.

"Better now than when I woke up" I inhaled the toast and put the helmet on my head. He shook his head and chuckled as I got on the bike. I always chose the worst attire for riding his stupid bike. He sped off towards the school where I pretty much kissed the ground once I was off his bike. "I'm asking Stiles to pick me up from now on," I told Scott crossing my arms as said boy walked up to his groaning and rubbing his head.

"How the fuck do you not feel this bad Amya? What are you like a werecamel?" Stiles jokingly said before he looked like he was going to puke.

"Last night was your idea Mr. Stilinski," I told him patting his shoulder unsympathetically and walking off to where I saw Lydia dragging a hungover Kira into the school.

"How do neither of you look how I feel?" Kira asked as I made my way over to them.

"Practice my dear Kira, Scott just doesn't know how much I corrupted Mya." Lydia said supporting our friend on her shoulders. I walked around to the other side of Kira and helped Lydia support her.

"Maybe you should go home Kira?" I suggested to her. She shook her head and instantly regretted it suddenly looking green. I parted ways with the girls as we neared my locker, I could see Liam standing there with Mason, they looked they were in a heated discussion, but I walked over there anyway, wouldn't be a first I walked into a 'discussion' with them. They looked away from each other when they saw me but went straight back to it while I got my books. I slipped my hand into Liam's hesitantly as I walked between the two. I still wasn't sure what they were talking about but I tuned them out anyway.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, Mason and Liam continued to argue about something, I held Liam's hand when we weren't in class, and I tuned out every one of my classes, I think I took notes, but if I did I don't remember doing them. My mind was on Liam, the full moon was Friday, and he was still unable to completely keep his cool. By the end of the day I was emotionally drained and I walked home ignoring everyone and all my phone calls. It wasn't until Stiles' baby blue jeep rolled up beside me and he and Liam jumped out causing me to jump.

"Whoa Amya, what were you thinking about, we've been beeping the horn at you for a good 10 minutes." Liam said standing in front of me. I looked down avoiding Liam's eyes.

"The full moon is on Friday Liam, and you still can't control it fully, I'm just worried," I told him resting my hands on his biceps. His hands rested on my hips.

"Oh my god, they're getting mushy, why did I volunteer to find her." Heard Stiles in the background.

"Mya, it's okay, I'll be fine as long as your there and Scott's there to hold me back if I do get out of control, okay everything will be okay, we've done this before why is it effecting you so much now?" he asked me tilting my chin up to look at him, my eyes filled with tears. "Oh god, no, please tell me he didn't do that too, Amya, talk to me did he hurt you on a full moon?" he asked me, the tears spilt over and he pulled me to his chest where I sobbed for a little while, giving him his answer, I looked up when I felt a drop of rain fall on my head. As I looked at the sky it started to bucket down heavier. A smile crept it's way onto my face. "Is that seriously something that cheers you up?" Liam asked pointing to the sky as Stiles climbed into his jeep away from the rain. "The rain makes you happy?" I nodded my head and let Liam go spinning in circles as the rain pelted down on me. Liam joined me soon after putting his hands around my waist and spinning us around, as the rain soaked the both of us through, I giggled as I lifted my head to the sky once more before Liam pulled me into him and crashed his amazingly warm lips onto mine and kissed me in the rain.

Stiles' P.O.V

(This is new)

I groaned as it started raining, I booked it to the jeep over the other side of the road and climbed in. I knew Amya loved the rain but Liam didn't, they'll be out there for a long time. I watched her for a little while, glad that she was finally truly happy, when Liam came up to her putting his arms around her waist her grin expanded exponentially. I glad he makes her so happy, she needs that. I remember when I had a huge crush on her, she would always hang out with Lydia in middle school and I was able to cover up my staring as looking at Lydia, I knew Scott was good friends with her, or at least he used to talk to her, when he was the nerdy weirdo from middle school, which is why she was able to trust him so easily after her father was murdered by Jackson. I came out of my thoughts as she giggled and I took my phone out to snap a picture of the two youngest in the pack. I took one from when he was spinning her around and one when he kissed her. That has always been her dream. A kiss in the rain from the perfect guy. I'm not even jealous I'm just happy that he makes her happy. I have Malia now, and I'm happy. He picked her up spinning her around. I was thinking now would be the time to leave those two to their own devices, they know how to get back to Scott's, I snapped one last pic, I'd send them to her later. I grinned and started the engine of my baby speeding off towards Scott's place where everyone else was waiting for Amya to get home.


	13. Family

Amya's P.O.V

Liam and I stood in the rain a bit longer, my hair was sticking to the side of my face and Liam brushed it away.

"Your beautiful." He whispered as he ran his thumb across my cheek. I blushed and looked down avoiding his eyes, his hand came to my chin and tilted it upwards so I could no longer avoid his eyes. "Don't hide your face Mya," he stopped as our eyes met, "You have beautiful eyes, they are like the perfect mix of green and brown." He dipped his head down and captured my lips with his, this kiss was different from the last couple, and he was gentle but also passionate, and his hands rested on my hips as he gently pulled me flush against his body more. My hands rested on his chest and I could feel every muscle tense under my touch, his hand slipped up the side of my shirt and I shivered at the skin to skin contact. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"We should go, Scott's probably going out of his mind with worry right now." I told Liam as I grabbed his hand and skipped down the road, he walked casually beside me, as I danced and skipped along as the rain pelted down on us. I was definitely going to get sick. Liam laughed at my childish antics as he hurried to keep up with me after I bolted to a nearby park. I sat down on the rickety old swing and looked up to the sky.

"I thought you said Scott would be worried." Liam asked me coming and sitting beside me, the rain hadn't lightened but I didn't care, Liam couldn't get sick, and he seemed adamant on staying out here with me.

"I can see my house from here, if were not back in half an hour he will come here looking for us, this was always my favourite place as a kid, so many memories of before mum and Camdon died and before Isaac went crazy. Oh let me show you something," I jumped off the swing and took his hand.

"Mya you're going to get sick out here," he told me but followed nonetheless. I rushed through the thick tree's, one scratching my arm every once in a while until we got to the place where I wanted to go. I took a deep breath and it seemed like the rain eased up slightly. It was a little clearing in the woods with a small river running through the middle.

"I've always wanted to explore more of the woods out here, but you know knowing about werewolves and everything I just can't bring myself to do it anymore. But I found this one time after running away from my father" I walked away and over to a tree where a poorly made tree house stood. "I had Camdon help me build this and I would run here when dad started beating us, then when Camdon died I hid in here for a month before Isaac came and got me." I leant against the old wood, the rain had stopped by now but the sky looked like it wanted to keep going, but at the same time wanted Liam and I to have our moment. I sighed as I watched Liam, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly at my contact but turned around to face me.

"Why me?" he asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"Because as long as I've known you, you haven't physically hurt me, yes we fought, yes I was a bitch and you were an asshole, but in the end I think it was clear from the start. It was fate, Scott didn't just bite you to save your life, you were able to start a new life and, as cheesy as it sounds, I think we were meant to be all along too. I think that everybody we meet, we meet for a reason. Sometimes the path has been over looked but sometimes you're able to see where you're meant to be going. I think I can finally see it. I don't know it just feels right being with you," he opened his mouth to say something but I continued on. "I don't care about your I.E.D I don't care that you can't control yourself on a full moon. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. I get these feelings sometimes, maybe I am supernatural but I haven't figured it out yet. But the feelings I get they give me like a glimpse into the future, I'm not psychic, because I don't get full visions, I just don't know, all I know is it feels perfect being in your arms. Please don't ever leave me Liam." I told him resting my head on his chest. We stayed like that until it got dark and I started shivering.

"You really will get sick and Scott will kill me." Liam sighed pulling away from me. I sighed and followed him as he led us out of the clearing and towards my house. As I opened the door I was instantly pulled into a warm hug by Scott.

"Where have you been? Are you sick? Did Liam take care of you? Please tell me you're not hurt." He babied me and led me over to the open fire place warming me up.

"We were at the park just down the road, I will end up being sick you know that, Liam did take care of me and I'm not hurt in any way shape or form." I shivered as the fire started warming me up and I gestured for Liam to come join me seeing as he was wet and cold still too. The whole night we all just sat around the fire cracking jokes and telling stories, I was cuddled up to Liam the whole night and I knew then that I couldn't ask for a better family in my life.


	14. Dress Shopping

Friday came quickly and it was announced that there would be a winter formal for all year levels, causing me to completely lose interest in every class after. I was grinning like the Cheshire cat all day and from the corner of my eye I could see Liam chuckling at me and Mason giving him questioning glances every now and then. At lunch Lydia pulled me to an empty table so that we girls could organize a shopping trip before the big shopping trip, in a couple of weeks to find the one. Lydia likes to know what's out there first. After that it seemed I couldn't focus even more and Liam kept asking me if my face going to fall off earning a chuckle from Mason and a punch in the arm from me, resulting in my hand hurting each time I did it. Last period rolled around and the heels of my black boots clacked along the floor as I made a beeline for my locker. As I spun in the combo I felt a hand on my waist and a hand on my hand. The person then continued to spin me around, causing my skirt to hit their thighs. I let out a sigh as I saw Liam's piercing blue eyes with a hint of a playful look in them. I gave him a short kiss on the corner of his mouth as I spun back around to finish off my combo.

"What's gotten you so happy today?" he asked me moving so he was leaning on the locker beside mine. I pulled out my books giving him an 'are you kidding me?' look. I shook my head and walked away from him. He followed me.

"Lydia, the girls and I are going shopping after school today to scope out formal dresses, and I haven't had a lot of time to hang out with Lydia since I got back from France, now that I'm all happy, just not with Isaac, and I feel bad because a certain blue eyed beta wolf keeps taking my attention," Liam cut me off before I could continue.

"I'm not that new anymore, just new to you, sort of. And tell her I'm sorry for taking you away." I laugh throwing my head back and wrapping my arm around his bicep as we walked to class.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, when I was with Brett, I wasn't allowed to even see my friends outside of school, he thought I would cheat and talk about him behind his back. She's just happy that I'm finally actually happy. So I'm going with her, Kira, Malia and Stiles straight after school, you can come to if you want, but just a warning, we buy lots and you and Stiles would end up carrying them. Thems the rules." I patted his arm and we walked the rest of the way to class in silence. The only sound being made was the clacking of my heels and the rubbing together of Liam's jeans. As we rounded the corner and the class was insight Mason joined us.

"So tell me guys, why are you both so cosy with each other today, and why am I only now hearing, from Scott mind you, that you guys are a couple and have been for like almost a week now?" Mason looked pointedly at the way my arm wrapped around Liam's and the way we were so comfortable with each other. I looked down at my feet. Why haven't we told Mason yet?

"Mase, sorry but things have been crazy at home, you know with Scott's dad coming home and everything still being super awkward between us all, I guess it just slipped our minds. And dealing my 'fucking nutjob' of a brother as you so kindly put it. He's been 'shipped' back to France." I out air quotations around shipped. "And it's been effecting the whole pack, I swear we were going to tell you" I told him putting my hand on his shoulder as we made it to the classroom, I let go of Liam and patted Mason's shoulder going over to ur normal seats for chemistry.

Mason leaned over to whisper in my ear halfway through the class.

"Is the story of the old chemistry teacher true? Or is it a 'supernatural' thing?" Liam's head had cocked to the side listening to our conversation.

"I'll tell you after class, the real story will make you shiver and haunt your nightmares. Like the berserkers and Liam's nightmare." I heard him growl slightly and Mason gave me another strange look. I gave him the 'I'll tell you later look'. The rest of the class I kept shooting worried glances at Liam. He kept balling up his fists and growling. Although this teacher is a lot nicer than Harris, he still kept a watchful eye on the three of us and if Liam couldn't control it he would for sure let the secret out. Mason watched me as I did this. When the bell finally signalled the end of class, I stuffed my books into my small bag and I gestured or Mason to help me, he pack his things away as I grabbed Liam's shoulders and pulled him out of the classroom, Mason joined soon after holding onto Liam's bicep as we dragged him towards the baby blue jeep parked in the carpark. I saw Scott and Stiles leaving the hallways and Scott ran over, a spazzy Stiles desperately trying to keep up.

"He's been like this for half of chemistry." I told Scott moving out of the way so that he could hold back Liam with Mason's help. I saw Lydia strut towards us Kira and Malia flanking her.

"Don't tell me we have to postpone, I am so looking forward to this all girls shopping trip" Lydia wined coming up to us. I shook my head and looked over to Liam.

"No I'm still definitely coming, we just might not have a bag holder. Liam takes two people to control on a normal day, tonight's the full moon, plus I should be home by the time he completely wolfs out." I turned to Mason Scott and Stiles as they desperately tried to push Liam into the back seat of the jeep. "You guys will be fine with him until I get home right?" I asked looking straight at Scott as I got the answer I knew was coming from Stiles.

"No, he's your boyfriend you look after him." I sighed and spun around to Stiles.

"Do you seriously want to carry all of our bags tonight?" I asked him placing a hand on my hip. He shook his head quickly. I nodded and turned back to Scott. He nodded his head looking at Mason.

"Mason, can you stay and help while she's out?" Mason nodded as Liam growled and even without werewolf senses I could tell his heartbeat rose. I pulled Mason into a quick hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, also he can smell fear just chill out." I pulled away from him and pulled an almost wolfed out Liam into a hug, he instantly transformed back to the Liam I loved. "You will be fine without me, you don't go bonkers until about midnight" he nodded and I gave him a quick kiss his hands pulled me in, after I pulled away, to kiss me again this time deeper. Scott cleared his throat and I blushed, I nudged Liam to get into the jeep. "Text me if you need a hand while I'm out." Scott nodded and I walked off with the girls. I watched as Stiles sped out of the parking lot, the girls were laughing about something when Lydia nudged my shoulder.

"Oi, Juliet, he'll be fine" Malia told me. I took a deep breath and hopped into the back of Lydia's car. She turned the radio up and we all started singing to whatever was on, very loud and off key, causing to relax slightly, Liam was in good hands and he'd want me to have fun with the girls. Once at the mall we headed straight for a small boutique called Prom Diary. I had gone with Allison and Lydia here when they went shopping for the last formal. We all parted ways until we all met at the dressing rooms. Bursting out laughing at the way we all get there at the same time we picked out four stalls next to each other.

"Okay when you've got a dress on yell done and wait in there, we'll all come out together." Lydia tells us strutting into the middle change room. I hung up all my dresses on the rack and stood back. I sighed and picked up the first one. It was a lime green one with beads all over the tulle, yelling done I continued to look at myself in the mirror waiting for everyone else. To me it was too puffy, I didn't want to go for the ball gown effect but I liked the colour with my skin tone. Everyone came out and we all gushed about how the others looked. This went on for maybe an hour and a half before we all found one we were in love with. Lydia had found one that had gold accents but was a peachy brown kind of colour that made her hair stand out and looked great on her. Malia had curves in all the right places, so she had a trumpet/mermaid dress, the bodice was red and where the dress flared out just below her knees it became a creamy ivory colour. Kira was a bit edgier than Lydia and Malia and went with an eggplant colour sleeveless dress. I still wasn't completely 100% sold on my dress but we put it on hold for the time being as a backup, it was a simple sky blue with gold embroidery on the bodice, I loved the bodice but I didn't like the cut of the skirt. We stopped at the food court on our way out and just grabbed a quick bite to eat. As we were walking out someone stepped in front of me causing me to stop so I didn't bump into them, I looked up and was met with bright blue eyes black hair and a lip piercing.

"Amya, right?" his thick British accent drawled. "I couldn't remember because you haven't messaged me back in a while, what's going on?" his hand came up to rest gently on my upper arm.

"Sorry, I've been super busy and just haven't been looking at my phone, I've been having some family issues." I looked at the ground sheepishly. "Plus you never actually gave your name." I pointed out looking up at him.

"Oh, it's Brendan, and I'm sorry, I would never intentionally keep such a beautiful girl waiting." He said lifting his hand from my arm to my face stroking my cheek gently. I could see behind him the girls, minus Lydia, all raise their eyes at me.

"Brendan I'm sorry but I really must be going, family needs me and all, I'll message you later tonight if I can." He nodded and quickly pulled me into a hug before running off. Lydia grabbed my arm and gushed about how hot he was to me. And all I could think was 'shit, what about Liam?'


	15. Full Moon

Soon after the encounter with Brendan we went home. Well back to Scott's. When I walked in Stiles was immediately pushing me up stairs towards Scott's room.

"He's freaking out, only you can calm him down, just like you did in the carpark earlier." He pushed me into Scott's room where I saw Liam duct taped to a chair, with Mason laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and Scott sitting on his desk chair. I sighed walking over to Liam, who had his head down, and ripping off the tape from his mouth, his head shot up and so did Scott's, he must have been sleeping or he would have heard me come into the room.

"Amya, don't do that." He went to stand up but Liam's eyes had started glowing yellow and I heard a growl erupt for somewhere deep in his chest. I took a few hesitant steps backwards, I didn't want to be afraid of Liam. But the animalistic growls that kept coming from his throat made me afraid. The duct tape holding him to the chair broke as he got up and advanced towards me. Scott jumped in front of me, going all alpha on Liam, but Liam didn't back down. I put my hand on Scott's arm and moved in front of him. I had to be strong and bring Liam back to me, I stepped closer to him putting my hands on both of his shoulders, and he shrunk back slightly at my touch his eyes turning back to blue. Then suddenly his glowed yellow again as he sniffed the air, his claws elongated and he growled at me. I shrunk away for him. I never knew he would intentionally try to hurt me. I kept telling myself that this wasn't Liam, this was the monster that inhabited his body on full moons. He lashed out at me I felt his claws scratch my face and then they dug into the soft flesh on my shoulder. I let out a cry and backed away from Liam. Suddenly his eyes went back to blue, but his teeth and claws didn't retract, he was still angry for some reason. Scott turned to me.

"Why do you smell unfamiliar right now?" he asked me, I gasped in understanding and pain, when Brendan hugged me, his scent was transferred to me. I smell like him, which made Liam get angry that I smelled like another guy. I cradled my injured arm, that's going to leave a scar. Liam went to take a step towards me and I shook my head backing up even more. He shrunk back and flopped down onto the chair still sitting there. Tears sprung to my eyes as the pain in my arm increased after moving it slightly. I could see Liam's face fall as Scott kept him away from me. Mason came over to me gently helping me up.

"Take her to the hospital and ask for my mum, get Stiles to come help me, ask Lydia or Kira to take you." Scott told him, he nodded his head and Scott turned back to Liam as Mason helped me up off the floor as I cradled my arm against my chest. Stiles was instantly at the door as Mason called him. He yelled down the stair for someone to start their car.

"Mya you're going to be okay, alright? I'll come see you once we deal with him." He kissed the top of my head as I nodded and Mason helped me down the stairs and over to Lydia's car where she had laid out a towel on the backseat so I wouldn't get blood on the seats.

Lydia sped off towards the hospital muttering profanities about Liam to herself. Mason sat with me in the back, wiping away my tears and holding my hand. Once we got there Mamma McCall was there waiting with a stretcher that Dr Dunbar and her helped me onto. They wheeled me off to the emergency room where Dr Dunbar continued to check me vitals and make sure I hadn't gone into shock, he didn't ask what had happened I guess Melissa had told him something when Scott called her. After 2 hours I was medicated and heavily bandaged. I was wheeled by mamma McCall into a private room where she locked the door and turned to me.

"It was Liam wasn't it?" she sat at the end of my bed, I nodded solemnly and looked down at my hands.

"But it was m y fault, we had met a guy while we were out shopping and he had hugged me so I smelt like another guy which made him angry, so he lashed out." Tears sprung to my eyes. "I don't blame him for what he did, it wasn't him. But I'm still scared." She nodded and gently pulled me into a soft hug.

"Get some sleep Amya, if the boys come in I'll send them in I promise." She kissed the top of my head and left. Soon after I was out like a light. When I woke up I could hear light snoring coming from either side of my room and the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. I forced my eyes open and came across Stiles with his head on my bed drooling as he snored, and then I saw Scott in the seats off to the side with his head leaning on the wall behind him, small snores were coming from him too. I giggled and slightly tested out my arm by moving it slightly. I could move it but it was still pretty painful. I nudged Stiles gently who had a spaz attack and fell off the chair he was sitting in. I outright laughed at him causing my shoulders to rise and fall as I laughed, which caused me pain but I was enjoying watching Stiles try to get up off the floor. Our commotion caused Scott to wake up and came over to me and he sat in the chair to my left. I turned to him leaving Stiles on the floor.

"Where's Liam?" I asked him. His face fell and he grabbed my hand.

"Amya, he hates himself for what he did, he doesn't want to see you while you're injured. Mya he tore himself up after I told him." Scott looked down at his hands as he finished talking.

"Scott can you get him to come see me please? I want to talk to him" Scott nodded and got up heading over to the door.

"He's in the waiting room" I nodded at him and turned to Stiles who had finally got up on his seat. He gave me sad puppy eyes, and with his big brown eyes he was hard to resist sometimes, but he wasn't asking me to do something, he was just feeling bad for me. Scott came in pulling Liam behind him by his ear.

"No I don't want to hurt her again. LET ME GO!" Liam struggled against Scott but inevitably was dragged into my room where Scott pushed him into the chair to my left. Scott then proceeded to drag Stiles out and lock the door behind him. We weren't getting out.

"Liam can you remember anything from last night?" I ask him playing with my fingers. I look over at him and he's doing the same.

"I remember you smelt like another guy then nothing. Why did you smell like someone else?" he asked me head shooting up. I took a deep breath.

"We saw a guy I've known for a while, while we were shopping and he hugged him before we left. You literally lashed out about nothing." I tried crossing my arms over myself and failed miserably.

"How much?" he asked me looking up from his hands.

"How much what?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"How much damage Amya?" his hand slammed down on the bed by my feet, I flinched at his actions.

"I need a skin graft on my shoulder but my face is fine." I told him in a small voice. He studied my face to find the small cut on my cheek. He moved away from me over to the couches in the back of the room. I sighed and I heard the door unlock. Liam was out of the room faster than I could call him back. Mamma McCall had a questioning look on her face, but I just shook my head and she came over to the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"You're scheduled for surgery in 20 minutes, Dr Dunbar will be your surgeon." I nodded and she got me ready for surgery. I was out cold the whole time, when I woke up Scott and Stiles were in my room again. I nudged scot because he was closer to me.

"Stiles go get my mum," he told Stiles then turned to me. "I don't want to do this but Liam insisted, he says it's over Amya, I'm so sorry" tears streamed down my face as Scott pulled me into his embrace. I chocked back sobs long enough for me to ask him a question.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week" I nodded and went back to crying into his chest. He smoothed back my hair and just let me cry. Soon Stiles and Mamma McCall came rushing in, Melissa took Scott's position and hugged me close.

"On the brightside" she started "you can go home today, Scott will take you I've got to work till 10 tonight, but I've told them not to leave you alone." She told me and pulled away, she pulled the hairband out of my hair and rebraided it for me. She then nodded for me to get dressed in the bathroom. I looked down at my arm in a sling, and get up to go to the bathroom and try to get changed on my own. Once I was in there I wiped away all my tears, I'm over crying over a boy, then I realised that I could lift my arm up to change so I stuck my head out.

"Scott can you come help me?" he nodded and joined me in the small bathroom, there he helped me quickly get changed so we could go home. When we came back out Dr Dunbar was there waiting for me with some prescription medication.

"You must be the Amya that Liam is moping about at the moment" he commented after seeing my tear stained face. Tears sprung to my eyes but I nodded and didn't cry again. I hadn't even made that connection before, Liam told me his dad was a doctor, but it just didn't click, even with the same last name. He handed me the medication and told Scott how I should take it.

"Dr Dunbar, can you please tell Liam something for me?" he nodded. "Can you tell him that it wasn't his fault and he should be punishing himself like this." He nodded again as he signed my release papers.

"You're now free to go, and please call me Evan, and I won't forget to tell him. You made him really happy and his I.E.D has settled down, so thank you Amya, I hope you get better soon." I nodded and Scott guided me out of the hospital and towards Stiles jeep. When we got home the boys helped to my room where they got my comfortable then drugged me up and left me to sleep.


	16. Nightmare

A week had passed since Liam had attacked me. He kept avoiding me even when Mason tried to get us in the same room as each other, he would turn his back to me and blatantly ignore me. He never went back to being completely outright mean to me, but it still hurt that I couldn't really mean that much to him anymore. One question floated through my head each time I saw his cold hard stare; did I ever mean anything to him? Everyone had started seeing a change in me again, I was no longer a mini Lydia, I couldn't do that anymore, I wasn't happy so why should I dress happy. I know it's stupid to change just because of a guy but when said guy had pulled me out of depression in the first place, it was hard to stay happy when the happiness had been ripped from me. Lydia hadn't given up on me though she always tried to put a flower or a ribbon in my hair in the morning or she'd leave a pair of heels in my locker. I left them there I would never wear them. My converse had become my best friends, so Lydia started trying to give me those wedge converse but I'd didn't wear them either. Mason came up to me after the both of us finished Chemistry, Liam hadn't showed up.

"Amya, what's been going on with you and Liam?" he asked as we made our way to my locker. I shrugged but said nothing to him, I put all my books away and grabbed my school bag. "Look Amya I know it's been hard after Liam hurt you, but you got to look at it from his perspective. He feels like he has betrayed you, he swore he would protect you and he couldn't, he keeps muttering that he turned into Brett and your father, whatever that means. Just please I'll try to get him to talk to you when I see him later." I nodded in thanks at him and made my way out to the lacrosse field where Stiles and Scott will be starting practice soon. I sat on the bleachers and popped my headphones in, I was only here because Scott is my ride home and I didn't feel like walking. Lydia and Malia plopped down in the seats on either side of me. Lydia tapped my shoulder and pointed over to where the boys were coming out of, Mason had pulled Liam off to the side. Liam looked angry and Mason just looked hurt. I turned my gaze back to Scott and Stiles as practice started. Lydia and Malia wrapped their arms around my shoulders as Liam was put into goalie. My arm still hurt but it was healing. All through practice I couldn't keep my eyes off Liam, it hurt, he just left me and didn't even have the decency to tell me himself, I know he feels bad about hurting me after he promised he wouldn't, but that night it wasn't Liam. Brendon had been messaging me non-stop since that night, he knew I was in the hospital but not exactly why and I didn't feel like replying so kept leaving them. After practice Scott helped me into Stiles jeep and gave me a soft kiss to the top of my head as he got on his bike and rode off. Stiles didn't say anything to me on the drive home. They've all learnt that I haven't talked since. I know it's stupid to feel this way about a boy, but I honestly felt like Liam was the one, I couldn't get him out of my head, he made me come out and trust people again and the he ripped it all away from me in a split second. I always seem to put my trust in the wrong people and it always backfires. Stiles leaned over the gear shift and pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged him back, he gives good hugs, then he let me go and I hopped out and walked inside where I ran up to my room and flopped on the bed falling asleep in my clothes soon after.

_I stood in the old Lahey home, I could hear yelling, and when I went to investigate I saw my father hitting Liam I ran up to the both of them only to be stopped about 2 meters away from them. A force field of sorts stopped me from going any further forwards and I just had to stand there and watch as my father literally beat Liam to death. Just before his eyes closed for the last time I was able to run towards him._

_"__Liam I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry my father got you. Please Liam don't leave me, being without is like being without air, it's just not possible anymore please Liam don't go" tears streamed down my face and Liam reached up to wipe them away a few tears falling from his eyes. _

_"__Amya, don't be sorry you couldn't know he would come after me, I'm sorry about everything and I'm sorry that I won't get to see our beautiful little baby boy grow up. Never forget me and be happy, find someone else." He took one last breath and his eyes glassed over and I felt his heart stop. Tears flowed freely down my face now I didn't care that my father was still standing behind me. I held Liam close to me as I broke down crying. My father came up behind me and pulled me to my feet by my hair._

_"__He didn't love you, no one could, that's why your mother committed suicide, she didn't love you and now look what you went and did, he is dead because of you. No one will love you now when they find out." He spat in my face, he threw me against the wall of the basement. The menacing look in his eyes is not something I'm unfamiliar with, but that night he seemed even more menacing. He picked me up again by my hair and dragged me over to the freezer, I looked over to Liam's lifeless body once again as my father threw me in the freezer and locked it._

I woke up in a hot sweat and tears streaming down my face, my door was thrown open and Melissa, Scott and Rafael burst through the door. Scott was instantly by my side and Melissa went into the bathroom to grab something. Rafael just stood there uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry it was just a nightmare" Scott pulled me closer as I started shaking. Melissa came back in with a glass of water and a wet washcloth.

"Does this happen often?" Rafael asked us.

"Often enough to know what to do," Melissa answered for Scott and I, she handed me the water and gently dabbed the washcloth on my forehead. Melissa and Scott have known what my nightmares are about, but I never tell them details. Melissa is like a mother to me. I wish I knew mine but she is as close to one as it can get for me. Scott brushed my hair back as Rafael left the three of us in my room. I don't blame him for wanting to leave, he isn't exactly used to the whole being a father thing and now he has a crazy adopted daughter to add to the mix. I had calmed down enough for Scott to lay back down with me. Melissa pushed back my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you Amya, your like my own daughter, I've always wanted one but Rafael left before I could get my wish, but now I have you and Scott loves you too. You're not unloved, just because your father was a nasty man doesn't make everyone that too. Please look after yourself and let people in. I'll see you in the morning" she kissed my forehead again and left my room. That left Scott and I in my room alone, I snuggled up to his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as it lulled me back to sleep.


	17. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

A few weeks had past, Scott would sleep in my room so I wouldn't have any more nightmares. Last night was no different and when I woke up this morning Scott still had his arms wrapped around me and was sleeping peacefully. It was times like these that I absolutely loved, the times where the supernatural didn't seem to exist and everyone seemed happy, right now looking at Scott you wouldn't know that he is an alpha of a misfit pack full of banshee's, were coyote's and humans. He was just Scott McCall, my big brother and the whole reason I have a family. Without the pack I would have never met any of them. I pulled myself out of Scott's grip and padded over to the shower. The warm water washed away all my stress from my nightmare that night and I felt like I was actually ready to face school today. I decided I wasn't going to give Liam the benefit of the doubt and I was actually going to try to be happy today, if it didn't work I would go back to being myself. I had had enough of guys effecting me like this. Once all my worries were washed away down the drain along with the water I stepped out and wrapped a towel and my robe around my body. I walked out of my bathroom and Scott had already left. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top so I could I could start my hair. I turned on my curling iron and sat down in front of my vanity looking at myself. I picked out every flaw I could see and wondered if Liam did ever actually like me. I jumped as my door flung open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMYA!" Scott yelled coming into my room, Lydia and Stiles hot on his heels. My face heated up, I had completely forgotten that I was finally 16. They placed their gifts on my bed and Lydia walked towards my wardrobe.

"You will look hot today because your 16 now and I will not take no for an answer, you will wear heels and you will rock today got it?" she asked spinning around her hair flicking Stiles in the face, I nodded as Scott guided me over to my presents that sat on my bed now. "Open mine last Amya" she told me as she rifled through my clothing racks. I nodded and reached for Scott's present. Opening it I saw a locket with a beautiful stone in it.

"I've had that for a while, I thought of you the instant I saw it and I just paid it off until it was finally mine. I really hope you like it" he said playing with his fingers.

"Scott I love it thank you so much" I reached over and hugged him tightly. He helped me clasp it around my neck and it fell just below my bust resting on my stomach. I reached for Stiles' present next.

"Now if you don't like it I can always take it back and get you something different, but I thought of you when I bought it." He scratched the back of his neck. I carefully unwrapped the horrible wrapping, and pulled out 7 very heavy books. I took the outer wrapping off the books. Sitting there in front of me was all 7 Harry Potter books all leather bound and in beautiful condition. I sprung off the bed and wrapped my arms around Stiles, he stumbled back slightly but caught me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you Stiles, how did you know I wanted these?" he shrugged but pulled me closer a bit more.

"I remember when the last book came out and you got to meet her, you said, and I quote 'I wish I could find leather editions of all the books', so I hunted them down in a little book shop in Manhattan, Lydia and I drove up there a couple of weekends ago" he told me, I pulled back to look at him then Lydia, she just smiled and nodded going back to picking out my shoes to go with the outfit she had picked.

"Can I open yours now Lyds?" she shook her head and pointed to the small package sitting on my nightstand. I hesitantly walked over to it picking up the little card that was left with it.

_ '__I'm sorry for my behaviour recently, but I still care about you_

_Love Liam xx_

_P.S I hope you like it'_

I quickly ripped off the carefully wrapped gift and opened the gift box, inside sat a charm bracelet with three charms on it. I teared up thinking about him but I got Scott to clasp the bracelet around my wrist. I played with the charms until Lydia shoved her present in my hands. It was slightly bigger than Scott's and Liam's but smaller than Stiles'. I carefully unwrapped her present.

"Allison would have wanted you to have it, and I thought you'd like that book after what Stiles said, so I got it while we were there" I pulled out the leather bound book and gasped at it. I pulled Lydia into a tight hug and she reciprocated it. A small tear escaped my eye as I pulled away from her. She helped me put on Scott's necklace and Allison's then shooed me to get changed into the outfit she had chosen. I could hear them talking as I got dressed.

"Giving her a bracelet isn't going to get him in her good books, he hurt her too much and all because he didn't want to hurt her, Scott I know he's your beta but you have to do something, that's your sister in there, the sister that you've watched be beaten by Brett and then be torn apart by Liam. She loves him and clearly he still loves her, you need to do something it's all on your head now." I heard Lydia scold Scott. I pressed my ear up against the door of the bathroom.

"Why is it on my head? I'm not the one she was with when she saw that guy. She was the only person able to calm Liam down that's why we let her in the room. If I had have known she had smelled like another guy I would have kept her away. Lydia do you honestly think that I want to see her this way? No I don't, I want her to be with Liam, she was finally happy he was learning control as well, it was perfect," Scott let out all in one breath,

"It can still be perfect, get him to talk to her today, it is her birthday after all it would really make her day, just tell him that or I will and it will not be as nice as if you were to do it." I heard Lydia's heels click over to the bathroom door, "Sweetie are you finished I need to do your hair and makeup we don't want you do be late." She knocked on the door and I zipped up the zipper on my jeans and walked out. She sat me down at my vanity and got to work on my makeup and hair. "There perfect" she spun my chair around so I could see myself, my hair was perfectly curled in ringlets and my makeup was minimalistic but I was impressed, she had somehow managed to rid my eyes of the dark circles and bags. I actually smiled and pulled Lydia in for a hug she hugged me back and handed me my shoes. Scott pulled us in for a hug as well then Stiles joined and we stood there hugging for a while before Melissa poked her head into my room.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, you guys are all going to be late if you don't hurry up" she pulled her head back out of my room, and we all pulled away from each other. I reached for my school bag and we headed out the door following behind Lydia. I jumped in her car as Stiles pulled out and Scott jumped on his bike. She took the long way to school so we were slightly late, but we just sat there and talked about nothing and everything, it was good and boosted my spirits for the coming day.

When I got to my locker Mason was standing up against it holding a gigantic teddy and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Amya, you're now legal to drive" he pulled me into a hug as I got close enough to him. He held out the teddy for me and a small box.

"Mason I didn't want anything, and I don't think this teddy will fit in my locker" I spun my combo as Mason just shrugged as he looked off down the hall to my left. I tried stuffing the teddy into my locker just for it to have an arm and a leg sticking out, I turned to Mason to glare at him but he had walked past me off to the left. I shrugged him off and continued to get my books for my first class, which I had with Liam and Mason.

I reached the door to chemistry just as Mason called out my name, I spun around to face him. He had Liam trailing behind him looking slightly happy but still looking gloomy. They followed me into class and sat on either side of me in their usual seats.


	18. Emotional Abuse

Liam's P.O.V  
I watched her walk into school with Lydia her hair was billowing behind her and her skin seemed to glow. I had made a huge mistake and I knew that I had hurt her, beyond repair this time. I saw two new necklaces around her neck and I noticed the bracelet I bought her glistening on her wrist, she was the definition of perfection today. I collected my books from my locker and walked towards her locker to see if I could get the courage to talk to her and apologise, but she was with Mason and she was stuffing the huge teddy that Mason got for her in her locker. Mason walked over to me leaving Amya to fight with the teddy.  
"Dude you have to fix things with her, did you see how every guy wants her? But you know what she only wants you," he punched my shoulder as I readjusted my bag. "The formal is coming up, so far I know of three guys that want to ask her to it, if you don't hurry up and fix things with her she will go with someone else. Do you want that Liam?" I shook my head as I watched her look around for Mason before shrugging and leaving for class. I started formulating a plan in my head to get her back as I walked beside Mason towards chemistry. Mason called out and Amya quickly spun around to face us, she had a slightly unsettled look on her face after she saw me though and quickly spun back around and hurried into class. Mason glanced back at me as I sighed and we both made our way to our normal seats, we sat on either side of Amya. Throughout the class I noticed she kept either playing with one of her necklaces or my bracelet, and I couldn't help but just watch her out of the corner of my eye. I had royally fucked up I'm not even sure that she would give me a second chance. When we left class Mason clapped me on the back and gave me a sympathetic look as he jogged to catch up with Amya. I sighed sagging my shoulders as Mason slung his arm across her shoulders, she laughed loudly at something he said and they headed off to maths, which I didn't have with them.  
The day continued with a very long pep talk from Mason at lunch, then being cornered by Lydia at my locker, Scott on the field and Stiles in the locker room. All of them were saying the same thing; they were worried for Amya and myself, neither of us were happy and only I could fix that. So after Stiles literally slapped sense into me I walked up to her as she leaned on Stiles' jeep clutching the teddy, that was almost twice the size of her, Mason gave her. She closed her eyes and clutched the teddy tighter as I approached.  
"Amya, can we talk please?" I pleaded with her.  
"What do we have to talk about Liam? You never even told me yourself, you got my brother to tell me when I left the hospital" she dropped the teddy and walked closer to me. "you're the one who hurt me" she poked my chest "you're the one who didn't try for 4 weeks" poke "you ignored me." poke "then you go and buy me a bracelet and hope everything is all forgiven? Are you fucking nuts?" her voice raises, I wince sightly but I know I deserve this. "No Liam, I love the bracelet, thank you, but you are not forgiven, you promised you wouldn't hurt me. You promised that you be different than what I'm used to. But in actual fact even though you didn't actually physically abuse me like Brett and my father, you emotionally abused me and that's still pretty much the same thing." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"I did physically hurt you though Amya –," she interrupted me.  
"No you didn't do anything, the monster that comes out on full mons did it to me. So don't you dare say that you did it." She huffed and turned away from me. I gently grabbed her shoulder, she shrugged me off.  
"Tell me what I can do please Amya. I'm not any good at this, please." I begged her, she spun around to me eyes darkening.  
"Figure it out Liam, if you want me back show me. Show me how much you want me, and not just with presents, I want to know what is going on in here" she gently caressed my temple "and what you feel in here." Her hand moved down to hover above my heart. She retracted her hand slightly before placing slightly more pressure there again. The feel of her skin against mine was electric, I physically felt a spark when her fingers graced over my chest under my shirt. A small tear escaped her eye and she pulled away and faced the jeep. I sighed deeply.  
"I would do anything for you Amya." I whispered before turning around and leaving her there with the giant teddy and waiting for Scott and Stiles.


	19. Will you go with me?

Amya's P.O.V

I sat in the back of Stiles' jeep with my head pressed against the window. For some odd reason I wanted Liam back. Yes he hurt me but I know that he wasn't thinking clearly. I loved him, I don't think I ever told him that, but I still do. I feel lost and cold without him and he doesn't even seem to care. It's like he's just throwing it all in my face. The girls are going to go to winter formal with the guys they want to be with and I'm just going to go stag. I bet even Liam will have no trouble trying to find someone to go with. I sighed and gently banged my head on the window. I saw Stiles glance at me through the rear view mirror with a worried expression on his face. He was able to hide it from Scott though which I was thankful for. I closed my eyes and before I knew it he had pulled up into our driveway. I took a deep breath and climbed out of his jeep collecting the teddy that Mason had given me and then walking up to the front door Scott had left wide open. Stiles stopped me as my foot hit the very bottom step.

"Mya, I'm here if you want to talk to anyone." I nodded at him and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Liam is a complete fuckwit for letting you go, anyone would be lucky to have your attention like he has it. I see the way you still look at him. Mya, I just want you to know you don't need to go through any of this on your own. I'm here, Scott's here, Kira, Lydia, were all here for you. Please don't push us away." Tears sprung to my eyes and I latch onto him tighter. He knew me so well. He then pulled away and reached for his back pocket. "Now I have one last question for you. Will you do me the honour of being my date to the winter formal?" I gave him a confused look. "Malia is out of town with Peter that night. So I'm going to make it a night that you will never forget" he held out one of the two tickets in his hand and gave me a hopeful look. I sighed and took the ticket out of his hand. He pulled me back into a hug and jumped up and down with me. I wasn't going alone and that made me happy, plus I was going with one of my best friends. That made me even happier.

"Thank you Stiles." He put me down and we both walked away in opposite directions. Him to his jeep and me inside where Scott had put on the first captain America movie for me.

"To cheer you up" he said gesturing to the popcorn he had in a bowl freshly popped. I squealed slightly and ran upstairs to change out of me clothes and rub my makeup off and get into something slightly more comfortable. I quickly washed my face and through my hair up in a bun securing a bandana around it to keep it all out of my face, then I through on an old pair of pyjama's and a grey t-shirt, I flew down the stairs and nearly knocked out Scott who was at the very bottom of the stairs with his mouth open.

"Are we watching this movie or not?" I asked him pushing past him and jumping over the back of the couch where I promptly got comfortable and picked up the popcorn. I swear I think my luck is finally turning around. I think I can be happy without Liam. But the thing is I still miss him. I shook my head ridding it of all thoughts of Liam. By the time the movie ended I was falling asleep on Scott's shoulder. His mother and father weren't home yet which meant we could order pizza. Which got me so excited I almost jumped out of my skin when Scott's phone vibrated and he told me the news.

"Since when are you this excited?" Scott asked me after ordering the pizza for us.

"Since I now have a date to the formal, which happens to be Stiles. I'm so going to make Liam wish he never broke up with me." I muttered the last part but knew Scott heard me anyway.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to get Liam jealous? I mean it was jealousy the first time when he attacked you. I'm happy you're going with Stiles really I am you'll have an awesome night but just make sure you're doing it for all the right reasons, I wouldn't want your night to be ruined if you don't get the reaction you want out of him." Scott shrugged turning away from me and headed upstairs leaving me standing in the kitchen with my mouth slightly agape. I paced the kitchen for a good 20 minutes before the pizza got here contemplating what in the hell Scott meant. Once we got digging in it was like Scott never had that small little outburst and so we put in the next captain America and pigged out on pizza for the rest of the night.


	20. Kurt and Suzy

The next morning I woke up bright and early, well early for a Saturday morning. My phone flashed with a message s I rolled over and cursed whoever was texting me.

'Be ready in 5- Lyds-'

I groaned and rolled out of bed just as she threw open my door and let herself in and straight to my closet.

"You, go shower, I'll have your clothes ready for you when you get out." she told me as she pushed me into the bathroom I share with Scott. I quickly washed myself and savored each moment of pure bliss that the scalding hot shower gave me before I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my head and one around my body. As I walked out of the bathroom Lydia automatically threw my clothes for the day at me. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair through then started to hop as I followed Lydia out the door while I attempted to put on my death trap that I call shoes. Lydia flipped her hair at Scott as we descended the stairs. Stiles was standing beside him.

"Are you girls going to get your dresses?" Stiles asked as Lydia pulled on her coat.

"I've already got mine," she told him. "Were getting Amya's" she told him flinging her hair into my face and stalking off to her car.

"Well in that case you shall need to tell me what color it is so I can match my tie with your dress. Got to look the part if I'm going to be taking such a ravishing beauty to the dance. Even if it is just because I'll be lonely otherwise or because Liam is a blind dickhead who didn't know what he had." I nodded my head at him as he gave me a slight squeezy hug and then lightly pushed me out towards Lydia's car. We got to the mall in record time, and she didn't even speed. Well not much. In her defense it was Saturday and all the shops close by 3 and we all know how Lydia can be when shopping. We made our way quickly to the shop 'Prom Diary' where we had looked with Malia and Kira. After searching for a good two hours in that one shop we still couldn't find anything that popped out at me. Lydia seemed to be getting fed up with me. But we kept going.

"Okay there's a last resort I have up my sleeve. But I need you to close your eyes." Lydia put her hands over my eyes and lead me out of prom diary, we walked for a few minutes her with her hands over my eyes guiding me the whole time. I heard a small chime above my head and Lydia pulled her hands away from my face.

"Welcome to little missus, where you have a design and we make it for you" a lovely older lady came to greet us.

"Lydia, why are we here?" I asked her turning to her. My face still wouldn't show my happy emotion no matter how hard I try.

"I have an idea of what would suit you and what you would love, so miss Suzy here is just going to take your measurements so she can make the dress I have in mind for you, not go stand on the riser over there." She pointed to a small riser in the back of the small shop. I nodded and made my way over there, Miss Suzy following me with a tape measure.

"Now dear what is this dress going to be for?" she asked me as I lifted my arms so she could measure.

"This is for winter formal on Friday, and I don't have date to go with." I started getting chocked up as I thought about Liam. She put her hand on my upper arm and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I had the same thing happen to me when I was about your age. He was a werewolf too." Lydia and I looked at each other as this older lady continued with her story about a werewolf that she used to love. "The supernatural has always been in Beacon Hills, when I was 15 I fell in love with a werewolf, he had blue eyes when in wolf form…"

Third Person P.O.V

_Suzy had been going through sophomore year without a hitch but as soon as her best friend Claudia had been bitten on the night of a full moon a few months ago and she had been thrown head first into the world of supernatural creatures, a new guy had just moved into Beacon Hills High and Suzy was head over heels in love with him, she knew he was a werewolf but had not yet confronted him about it. It wasn't until she became a junior that she confronted him about it all and she and her best friend Claudia had found out that Kurt had been bitten by the same alpha that had bitten Lily and so in a way the two had been in the same pack for over a year now. Suzy was the one who researched for days on end practically living in the local library to find things on werewolves for Claudia so she had become aware of the little things that made a werewolf a werewolf. Soon after she told Kurt that she knew he was a werewolf they started dating. Back then it had been called courting and Kurt was a very old fashioned guy and so he had asked her father for his permission to date her. Her father had complied and Kurt and Suzy soon went out. They dated for a year before one full moon Kurt had hunted her down and tried to kill her because he had been told that she had cheated on him and he had been brought up as a search and kill werewolf by his alpha. Suzy had been maimed severely and after the full moon when she was in the hospital Kurt couldn't forgive himself for what he had done and he had become and omega from his pack so that his alpha could no longer control him but it didn't take him long before he took his own life after Suzy had been in a coma for 6 weeks, he had felt so bad about what had happened he felt the need to take his own life so that she would live. And although she had only heard that story from his older brother Keith she believed him and she ended up marrying Keith because she could no longer have Kurt._

Amya's P.O.V

"And I've always thought that he has been following me keeping me out of supernatural danger ever since." She finished teary eyed and wrapped up the measuring. This lady had had it hard in her youth but was standing here before me and she looked like she still had a sparkle in her eyes, it gave me hope that I could get it back one day. But it also made me reevaluate my situation, Liam hadn't taken his own life he was just ignoring me. I didn't have it as bad as she did. I took a deep breath and stepped down from the riser.

"Thank you Suzy, you've helped me put my life into perspective. I also think I might know the reincarnation of Kurt. As weird as that sounds he reminds me of my adoptive brother Scott. You should meet him one day. He's really something special. Also if you could make a tie out of the same fabric as the dress Lydia has designed I would love that." I told her as she pulled me into a hug and nodded her head. Tears sprung to my eyes at this women who had been through hell and back and survived it. She was my new inspiration to try harder to get over Liam and to live my life without him, the way it seemed that I needed to. She handed me a small slip of paper and told me that if I ever needed to talk to either come and see her or to call her. She then said that she would call when my dress was ready and she couldn't wait to start straight away. Lydia squealed from the front of the store where she had been browsing through some of the dresses that Miss Suzy had made previously. Lydia ran to the back where we stood and was holding a beautiful necklace in her hands.

"This will go amazingly with your dress. Stiles is going to flip when he sees you in this dress." Lydia paid for the necklace and I told Miss Suzy I would be back to start paying off my dress.

"What's a stiles?" Miss Suzy asked.

"The guy who is going to take me to Winter formal. Stiles is his nickname, we're not completely sure of his first name, but he his Stiles Stilinski." I told her.

"I knew of a Stilinski, he married my best friend. I haven't seen her in years." She got all doey eyed and rung up the necklace that Lydia had found. We thanked her and then left the tiny store.

"I told you you would like where I was going to take you. And you better like the dress I designed for you." She squealed in my ear and dragged me across the mall to the shoe shop. "Now time for the perfect shoes to go with the perfect dress. I know you will love it" we searched and searched and finally I heard Lydia squeal and come rushing towards me. "Last size, your size, perfect colour, amazing style, and perfect for the dress, meant for you" she said all in one breath. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia breathe" she took a deep breath and we got all rung up on the shoes as well. "I think it's time we left now Lydia its getting late." She looked at the clock on the wall behind the big fountain in the middle of the mall and swore under her breath as we raced to the front doors just before they closed. We got out and took a deep breath of fresh air before we bolted again for her car. Once she dropped me back off at home, she had kept the necklace and shoes so Stiles wouldn't be able to see them. I noticed Stiles and Scott in the lounge room watching 'Star Wars' for probably the hundredth time in the last year. I tried to sneak by quietly with no such luck. Stiles paused the movie and made his way over to me.

"So what did you end up getting? Can I see it?" he asked spinning me around. I giggled slightly at him.

"I ended up getting a dress Stiles and Lydia thinks you will like it so chill and no she has everything with her." He pouted slightly and pulled me close to him smothering me in a hug and the smell that is Stiles. "Are you going to watch 'Star Wars' with us?" he asked batting his unusually long eyelashes at me. I tried to come up with an excuse not to but I couldn't say no to those eyes. And I quickly raced up to change into something more comfortable and I could smell Scott and stile had tried to make popcorn to no avail. For the rest of the night we had a 'Star Wars' marathon before we all crashed on the couch almost one on top of the other.


	21. Elizabeth Martin

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist and my head snuggled into someone neck. I blinked my eyes open and the light from the window in the lounge room shone into my eyes, I squinted and snuggled my head in closer to whoever's neck I was currently snuggled up to. My pillow then stretched causing me to look up into Stiles' hazel eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful, you fell asleep on me and I didn't have the heart to move you so we all slept down here" he gently pushed my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes.

"How many movies did we get through last night? I can't remember" I yawned and ran my hand through my hair.

"We finished 'Star Wars' and then you fell asleep so Scott and I watched another two," he gently stroked my cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me sitting up slightly on his elbows.

"Hmmm… waffles?" I questioned and then laid back down on his chest.

"I need you to move if I'm going to make waffles Mya," he played with my hair and stared down at me. Suddenly Scott pounced up swearing profusely.

"Shit I'm late, Kira is going to kill me, bye guys I gotta go." He grabbed his helmet and flew out the door. Stiles and I threw each other questioning looks but then settled down again and stared at each other.

"So we have the house to ourselves now. So don't burn the house down while trying to make waffles." I rolled off him and onto the floor giving him space to get up and start cooking. I padded into the kitchen behind to make sure that he didn't burn anything. "So what's going on with you and Malia?" I questioned as I watched him get out the things he needs to make the waffles. I perched myself on the counter beside him and started picking at the strawberries. He shrugged.

"I don't know she seems to be into Theo and we are always fighting now. I just don't know where we stand anymore." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that why you asked me to the formal and not her?" he hung his head and nodded.

"I thought maybe if she saw me with you then she would be jealous and instantly be how she used to be. I don't know wishful thinking I guess." His face looked so dejected.

"Well how about today when I go make a payment on my dress you come with me. We can go to the arcade and I can try to cheer you up. How does that sound?" I shrugged and went back to eating my strawberry when he picked me up off the bench and placed me on the ground only for him to then start dancing with me to the nonexistent music in my house.

"You know you're the best person anyone could have as a best friend?" he continued to dance with me so I played along we ended up ballroom dancing for a bit then I decided I wanted actual music so I raced up to my room to get my phone and when I came back down Stiles was making the waffles so I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. "Geezus Mya when did you get strong enough to wind me?" I shrugged at him and jumped back on the counter.

"Probably when I was with Brett." I looked down and fidgeted with my hands. Stiles came over and placed his hands over mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think about it, really I didn't." he lifted my head up with his fingers, "Waffles are almost done, then we can get back to dancing. We need all the practice we can before Friday." I nodded at him and he went back to cooking, I placed my phone on silent and started playing a song at random hoping it would lift my spirits. "Your waffles My Lady" Stiles held out the plate and bowed dramatically, I took the plate and started eating, surprisingly these were delicious. I never knew Stiles could cook. He watched as my face took on a surprised one and he shrugged and continued to eat his waffles, once we were done I cleaned up and we danced to random songs that came onto my phone, we laughed and threw bubbles at each other. Finally once we were done cleaning up then making another mess then cleaning it again we figured it was time we went to the mall.

I skipped along beside Stiles who was just staring at me and laughing while pretending that he didn't know me. When we got to Miss Suzy's I quickly made my way out the back where I could hear the sewing machine whirr away.

"Oh Amya I wasn't expecting you today." She quickly threw a cover over her work and followed me out to the front where I had left Stiles.

"I'm just here to pay some on the dress and I wanted you to meet Stiles," at his name his head popped up and he knocked over a rack of shoes, I sighed and shook my head at him as I went to help him.

"Oh my, you look just like my best friend, of course a male version of her obviously." She looked at him and I watched as his cheeks tinted pink, "tell me what was your mother's name?" Stiles spluttered at bit at her actually acknowledging him then cleared his throat.

"Umm, her name was Claudia, she died of dementia when I was just 10." He looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, I placed my hand over his and he intertwined our hands before looking back up at Suzy. She had a regretful look on her face.

"Honey, your mother was my best friend." She took tentative steps towards the two of us as I still tried to help Stiles with the thought of his mother, he liked to pretend that he is stronger than he actually is. He did it when we were 10 and he still does it now. "Come out the back I some stories to tell the two of you, you about Claudia and you my dear about Lily your mother." My head picked up that. My father never spoke about our mother and when he did it was always about how she killed herself and that I was just like her. We sat down in the little break room she had as she made us a pot of tea and sat down handing us cups. "I saw her in your eyes the moment I saw you. My dears your futures and your pasts have always been intertwined. I can pretty much tell you anything about this little town of ours. From werewolves to banshee's, seer's and wendigo's, I've seen it all and lived majority of it myself…"

Suzy's P.O.V

(1985)

_It was the year 1985, Claudia, Lily and I were just starting our junior year. Claudia had been bitten the year prior and she was still struggling to get a handle on things. Claudia had started dating this Stilinski guy and she was head over heels in love with him. I couldn't see what she saw in him, but she was in love, soon after Lily fell in love, and it seemed like the supernatural was put on the back burner, Claudia didn't care she was a werewolf anymore, she only cared about Stilinski, they both pulled away from me. But by then I had been used to it. Being a hundred year old vampire does that to some people, you watch people grow old and it's not until you find true love that the curse will be broken. Kurt broke the curse for me. I am no longer a vampire but the memories are still there, all the love and loss that I had suffered at the hands of the supernatural over the course of a hundred years. In 1885 exactly one hundred years from the day I had been sitting in the small tea garden with my best friend, Elizabeth. Suddenly almost instantaneously she dropped her tea cup, gasped loudly and then let out an ear piercing screech that shook the trees nearby. That was the day I had found out about the supernatural. Elizabeth had been a banshee and my mother had told me about my own ailment, causing me to lock myself up in my room for a few days, Elizabeth had come around and tried telling me about how she had slept walked and found a dead body floating face down in a river. She was horrifyingly white and I relented and let her in to my chambers where she burst out crying and fell to the floor. The rest of that year went like that until we were finally able to find someone who could help us understand our powers, Elizabeth died 3 years later, after she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, suicide, the voices in her head had become too much for her and in the end she predicted her own death. She had written me a letter before she died. She explained in detail how I would die and who would be the one to kill me. I was to die at the hands of the supernatural. So far it is yet to happen but I fear my time will be come soon enough. _

Amya's P.O.V

"I still have the letter she wrote, and I will never forget Claudia, your mother, or Lily, your mother." She finished telling us her story as we finished up the tea she had made us. She rummaged around in some old boxes until she finally found something. "This is her letter." She handed it to us. Signed Elizabeth Martin. She was related to Lydia. More explanation of the banshee business that her family seems to be in. Stiles read over my shoulder. I didn't know what I had expected. But one things for sure I did not expect to be reading mine and my friends names mixed in with the story of how Suzy will meet her untimely end.


	22. True Werewolf

I sat there and continued to stare at the letter. I felt Stiles put his arm around me. I was speechless, right here in writing it said that I, Amya Lahey, was to kill this gorgeous lady in front of us. Here's the catch though, it said that I was a werewolf like Scott, Suzy's friend Elizabeth had gone into a bit of detail about me as well, which, might I, add had freaked me out just a tad bit too. I looked up from the piece of parchment in my hand looked at Suzy then at Stiles, he looked just as shocked as I did.

"Honey that's why when Lydia said your name I had to meet you, I've kept in contact with each Martin since Elizabeth died, I actually raised her baby as my own. That's how Lydia knew about this place." She sat down opposite the pair of us and placed her hands on mine, which still clutched the slightly torn parchment. The continued with what she was saying, "But Amya, I don't think that you have it in you to harm anyone, you're like the true alpha in your pack. Elizabeth told me once about a dream that she had had about two true alpha's sharing the role with one pack, and when Lydia was telling me about how she was a banshee, way back when the darach, or Jennifer Blake, was terrorizing this little town, she spoke highly of everyone in the little pack, and about you Amya, she told me how you and Stiles would stay up all night and try to figure out what sort of powers she had, you're a good friend Amya and that's why I don't believe that you have it in you to kill me, your all such a tight knit pack, a pack full or completely different creatures but still closer than any other pack I have ever come across. Amya, don't let the opportunity pass with these people, and don't close up like I know you want to." She finished and got up taking the mugs we used and started to wash them. "You two best be off now, I think Scott is looking for you."

Stiles and I looked at each other completely perplexed and I folded the parchment and set it on top of the box it came from. And got up.

"Thank you Suzy, this has been a very enlightening visit, thank you for the tea, but as you said I think Scott will be looking for us." She followed us into the main part of the shop and I paid then we left.

"Well that was weird, were all connected but one batshit crazy lady, that claims she was a vampire." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed uncomfortably.

"Stiles I think she was telling us the truth, I mean how else would she had that letter or know everything about us? How would she have known my mother's name or yours? I don't think she's as crazy as you state that she is." I gently hit his shoulder and walk a head of him. He sighs and catches up to me.

"Well do you think we should tell Scott? I mean what if you are supposed to be a True Alpha and lead this pack with Scott? Shouldn't we get Scott to bite you then?" he kept riddling off questions some incoherent. I spun around to face him and he suddenly shut up and his face went pale. "Your eyes Amya."

"What about my eyes?" I quickly tried to get my phone out so I could see them.

"They're back to normal, but they flashed red the second you turned around to me." He came up closer to me. "Maybe you don't need the bite, maybe your already part wolf, and when your True Alpha powers come out you won't actually need to be bitten." We both looked at each other a look of realization on our faces. We rushed out of the mall and to the jeep where Stiles promptly threw it into gear and sped off towards Deaton's Veterinary clinic.

The clinic was all closed up but we knew otherwise, Deaton is always out the back. We climbed out of the jeep and all but ran into the clinic. Like we knew Deaton was out the back feeding the animals in their cages, he seemed to be having trouble feeding one of the abandoned Pomsky puppies he had been nursing back to health.

"Deaton!" Stiles startled the poo veterinarian, the little puppy he was trying to feed cowered in the corner of his cage. Deaton stood and wiped his hands on his pants as he came over to us.

"He just won't eat, all the others puppies in the litter are doing fine I just don't understand" he shook his head as he looked back as the little puppy cowering in the cage. My eyes softened as I looked at the puppy. The poor thing was frightened out of its mind being in that cage. As Stiles talked to Deaton about what happened I made my way over to the cages, all the animals sitting in their cages went crazy trying to get my attention but I only wanted the frightened little one. I walked up to his cage and looked back at Deaton and Stiles.

"Deaton can I let him out?" he looked at me and told me it was okay. I unlocked his cage and took out his food bowl. The puppy flinched when my hand went into the cage and I thought maybe he had been abused before he was abandoned. I sat the food bowl on top of the cage and gently reached in to pat him on the head, he gently sniffed my hand then nuzzled my hand I pulled him out of the cage and cuddled him close to my body. The poor thing was shivering he must be cold. He nuzzled his head in my neck as I picked up the food bowl and walked over to the examination bench where Stiles had just concluded our story. He and Deaton were both watching me curiously as I set the food bowl down then set the puppy down in front of it.

"There you just didn't like your cage did you baby?" I cooed at the puppy which was now happily eating away.

"How did you do that?" Deaton asked me dumbfounded. Stiles butted in.

"See that's what I'm trying to tell you, animals used to hate her, and her eyes turned red. Red I tell you!" Stiles looked like he was having one of his spazzy attacks so I placed a hand on his arm.

"What he means to say is, is there any way you can explain it and explain who Suzy is and how she fits into the supernatural world?" I absentmindedly stroked the puppy while he ate.

"Suzy? The sweet lady who owns the alteration shop in the mall? She was a vampire, one of the only ones in Beacon Hills in her time she went to school with both of your mothers and has lived over one hundred-." Stiles cut him off.

"-Years yeah we know she told us that already. What we really want to know is why she thinks Mya is another True Alpha" Stiles said getting impatient. My hand moved down from his bicep to grasp his hand firmly in mine to calm him down. Like how I used to with Liam.

"You seem to be even more rare than a True Alpha, you're a true werewolf, which means that somewhere down the line you have a werewolf in the family and if someone born after that generation shows traits of caring and compassion towards someone who may have hurt them, they will be able to transform on the next full moon, but in your case as Stiles said he saw red eyes, not gold. So you will more than likely be a true werewolf and a True Alpha, this would be because you are mates with Liam, you're getting the caring and compassion, while also showing that you can live without something you love even if it kills you. So really you should be thanking Liam for bringing this out of you." He looked at the puppy who had curled up and was peacefully sleeping.

"Wait Liam's my mate?" I asked him.

"I thought you knew that already and that's why you and him can't get over each other." He explained as he got some papers out of a drawer. Stiles looked over at me and he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Your face Mya, you look like you've seen a ghost." At my stern look he full on cracked up.

"Amya, what do you think about adopting this little guy?" Deaton asked me as I poked Stiles in the face. I turned to look at Deaton, nodding my head furiously.

"Yes I would love that." He pushed two pieces of paper towards me.

"I'll just get to sigh here, here, and here." I signed where he asked and then he went out the back to file it.

"Are you sure that you will be able to look after him? I mean you still have to look after me and Scott too." Stiles joked. Deaton came back into the main room with a bag of dog food and a small plastic bag.

"I've given you a collar and lead, he's been microchipped so his tags are on the collar I also have given you some dog food and if you run out, just come and see me, I know how much Melissa and you and Scott are struggling. I hope you enjoy him. But this is as much as I can tell you about all this, you will just have to wait until Sunday night to see if you transform." I picked up my new little puppy and got Stiles to grab the big bag of dog food while I grabbed the bag with the collar and lead and followed Stiles out to his jeep.


	23. Mitch

With the new information that we had accumulated Stiles sped off to my house where we knew pack night would start soon, my mind was reeling. Liam and I were mates. I'm technically a werewolf. I'm going to be a True Alpha. Stiles, Mitch (my new puppy) and I sat in the driveway with the jeep off for a little while.

"What are you thinking about Amya?" Stiles asked me taking my hand in his, I looked over at him my face blank.

"I'm meant to be with Liam forever?" I looked at him dumbstruck as Lydia's car pulled up to the curb, I torn my eyes away from Stiles' hazel ones. I watched as Lydia and Liam exited her car. It felt like time slowed down for me as I watched Liam walk right passed the jeep not even turning around to look at me. How could we be mates?

Stiles saw what happened and he sighed.

"Mya, I want to do something. I've wanted to do it since I first met you, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Stiles kept rambling on until I grabbed his face so he would look at me.

"Spit it out Stiles." He took my face in his large calloused hands and he slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes and leaned in too, suddenly his lips were on mine and he was softly kissing me. I kissed him back and my hands found their way into his hair at the base of his neck. Mitch yipped slightly which caused us to break apart. I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of what Stiles and I had just done. I had never thought about doing that with him, it's like he is my big brother. And I felt nothing just then, I guess Stiles is not the one for me. Who am I kidding I knew that already. Stiles is my brother, and that was just weird.

"Uh, sorry about that Amya, I've just wanted to do that for a very a long time and I figured do it now before she gets back with Liam, I'm really sorry I hope I didn't just ruin everything that we did have" he continued to ramble so I pulled his face to mine again and kissed him quickly. The shock look on his face said it all as we got out of the jeep and walked up the stairs, this night will never be spoken about again.

Liam's P.O.V

When Lydia pulled up to Scott's house I could see the lights to the jeep were on inside and I wondered who Stiles could be talking to in there, as I walked past I noticed that it was Amya so I kept my gaze straight ahead and followed Lydia to the front porch, while she walked straight in I stayed and watched the interaction between Stiles and Amya. Suddenly my face turned to shock as their lips locked. Was Amya and Stiles together now? Did Malia know? My heart sank. I have now lost all hope that I would get her back. Stiles was so much better for her, he wasn't supernatural, well at least I think evil Stiles has left his body. They are just so much better matched than her and I and it tore my heart in two to know there could be another guy to make her smile. I kept watching. I saw Stiles rub the back of his neck and he seemed to be talking about something until Amya reached over and pulled his face to hers. My fists clenched and I felt the need to go over there and rip Stiles' head off. Seeing this infuriated me. Suddenly I felt claw come through and pierce the skin on my palm. I could feel I was shifting, and I quickly made my way around the back as I saw them get out of the jeep. I rested my head on brick wall of their house as I tried to calm myself down. Images of Amya floated through my head as I tried to calm down, when I was almost there the last image was her and Brett at the scrimmage match and then her and Stiles just now. Brett infuriated me for a whole different reason. He had laid his hands on her. And I so wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her, him and her father. I don't the full extent of what either of them did, but for her to be so afraid of male contact for so long it must have been bad. Then Stiles flew into my mind. I growled out loud at this. It was still so fresh. If I hadn't have been the one to break things off then we would still be together, she would hate me, and she wouldn't have kissed Stiles. Why did I have to fuck up everything? I fucked things up with Hayden in 6th grade when I punched her in the face, and now she was here in Beacon Hills fucking everything up for me once again. I punched the wall in frustration and Scott ran out the door and towards me everyone following behind him.

"Liam what's going on?" he asked me placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Ask Amya and Stiles." I told him through gritted teeth. Everyone gasped and turned towards them. A little puppy squirmed in Amya's arms, just seeing her standing there holding the innocent little puppy I started to slowly calm down a bit. Scott still through his best friend a glance that said 'I'll be talking to you later'. Suddenly the puppy jumped out of Amya's arms and ran over to me. I picked it up and I noticed my claws were back in and I wasn't shifted anymore. It snuggled into my neck and I couldn't help but smile at it. Amya walked up to me and patted the puppy on his head then grabbed my bicep.

"You and I, we need to talk." And we went around the back and sat on the porch swing were we had our first actually conversation. The puppy sat in between the two of us until Amya got up and started pacing. "Liam, I don't know where to start, well I'll start from what Deaton told me tonight. Liam," she turned her full attention to me, her hazel eyes glistening in the moon light. "Were Mates." I looked at her giving her a questioning look.

"What do you mean mates? We don't talk anymore. We're not even friends anymore. Mates are like Stiles and Scott." I continued with the question glance.

"No Liam, like mates, mates. Were bound because you're a werewolf, were bound because neither of us can love someone else as much as we love each other." She run her fingers through her hair and faced away from me. Suddenly it clicked. Mates, as in werewolf mates, as in meant to be together forever. As in, holy fuck. Amya literally is the one for me. The puppy licked my face because I wasn't saying anything. I can't do this. Not now. I can't hurt her. Not again.

"I can't Amya, I can't do it." I stood up from the swing and walked inside away from her, leaving the puppy at her feet trying to jump up. Pictures of her kissing Stiles swirled in my head, I walked up to Kira and asked her if she would take me home. She nodded and just as we were about to head out the door I heard Amya come through the back door.

"Liam wait!" I turned around to face her as she ran up to me, with my quick reflexes I was able to catch her as she flung herself on me and suddenly her lips were connected to mine and I was kissing her back. I felt fireworks, I felt like my whole body was on fire and there was no way for me to put it out. My claws grew from my finger tips and they lightly pressed against her flesh. Her shirt had risen slightly and so my fingers touched her silky soft skin. I could feel myself falling for her all over again. She melted into my touch and I slowly placed her back down on the floor and pulled away. I stepped back from her.

"Wow" was all she could say, I looked away from her and walked out of the house. I didn't even want to look back and see the most likely dejected look on her face. I walked out and started on the walk home on my own.


	24. Walking Away

Amya's P.O.V

I followed him out the door and was able to catch his arm before he turned the corner.

"Liam don't do this," I spun him around and his changed from his electric blue ones to his yellow wolf eyes.

"Don't do what Amya? Don't fall completely in love with you all over again? Don't… don't lose control? What Amya? I saw you with him, I saw you with Stiles just before you came inside earlier. I am head over heels in fucking love with you, and you don't fucking see it. I've seen the way you and Stiles look at each other, so I'm stepping back and allowing you to do what you want. You clearly don't want me even though I was hoping -," I cut him off as I softly placed my lips on his once again. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist and gently lifted me off the ground.

"Please go to the formal with me," he begged me. I pulled away from him.

"I can't Liam, you're going with Hayden and I'm going with Stiles, we can't do that to either of them, just save me a dance." His hands gripped my waist and pulled me towards his body, my body melted into his warmth and he kissed me this time. He pulled away from me and walked away. I didn't follow him this time letting him have his space. It started to rain and I dropped to my knees in the middle of the road as the rain poured down making my hair stick to my face and hid the tears streaming down my face.

"Mya? Mya come back inside you'll catch a cold." I heard in the distance, I held my hands up to my head as sobs wracked my body. I lifted up by someone and brought inside. "Amya please say something." Stiles face came into view and his expression softened. A blanket was wrapped around me and then everything went black.


	25. I Love You

On Thursday Lydia and I went to go see Suzy for my very last fitting, I got to finally see my dress that I would be wearing tomorrow night and I couldn't wait. She picked me up after school and she sped off to the mall.

"I'm so excited to see your face when you see the dress. Stiles has already seen it he needed to know what colour for the tie so he saw it yesterday before I took him tie shopping honestly that boy has no idea." I laughed at her expression as she pulled into the mall.

"Come on he can't be that bad, and didn't you take Parrish shopping for his tie yesterday too?" I questioned as we made our way to the front doors. She nodded and picked up the speed of her walking.

"I did but I took them both together two birds one stone sort of thing, so yes he has seen your dress too and he and Stiles both love it, Jordan wonders how Liam left you and Stiles just thinks he's an idiot for not making a move on you before." She flipped her hair as we walked into the shop. I saw a beautiful blue dress hanging on a mannequin as we walked in and my eyes were fixated on it. "That's your dress Amya." Lydia pushed me towards it as Suzy came out from the back.

"Do you want to put it on so I can make the last lot of alterations on it?" she asked me taking it off the mannequin. I quickly got dressed in the changing rooms and came out. All the alterations were finished within the hour and Lydia and I had picked out a pair of shoes to go with it. I paid the rest of the amount owing and we were on our way to go get some dinner before she dropped me home.

Friday came all too quickly and suddenly Kira, Lydia and I were in my room getting ready for the formal.

"Do you think Liam will still take Hayden?" I asked the girls as Lydia delicately curled my hair.

"I really don't know what to tell you Amya, but I can say that you should go and have fun with Stiles tonight and just forget about Liam, just for tonight." Kira told me as she applied a coat of lipstick to my lips. I sighed and nodded at her. Ignoring Liam would be a tough task but I have Stiles to try and get my mind off it. I pulled on my sparkly silver heels and did a once over in my full length mirror. To tell you the truth I thought I looked hot. I looked over at Lydia as she did the finishing touches on her hair and pulled on her own gold sparkly shoes, she came over and joined me in the mirror checking the both of us out Kira followed and we just stood there and looked at ourselves in the mirror. I heard Stiles' jeep pull up in the driveway and suddenly I felt really nervous. Lydia must have noticed as she grabbed my hands and pulled me over to my bed Kira sat down behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be fine Mya. Don't worry about Liam and just have a really good night tonight. If you don't I'm going to have to spike the punch and that was always something Jackson did and I don't really want to bring up those memories. So please for my sanity and everyone else's please enjoy yourself." I took a deep breath and stood up sudden confidence surging through me. I flipped my hair and took another look at myself in the mirror.

Kira, Lydia and myself all held hands as we made our decent on the stairs. Stiles and Scott turned to look at us, I saw as Lydia's eyes searched and then her shoulders dropped. I squeezed her hand and the door flew open. Jordan Parrish stood there fixing up his tie, Stiles Stilinski stood and gawked with his mouth open and Scott just had a dazed look on his face. We all ran up to our dates who wrapped their arms around our waists. Kira and Scott were locked in a passionate kiss and Lydia and Jordan were locked in a staring competion.

"You look beautiful Amya." Stiles whispered in my hair. I flash suddenly went off and I looked towards my mum.

"Whoops sorry, picture time everyone…" she continued on to tell us the position she wanted us all in as she went snap happy on the camera. Stiles pulled me aside as everyone was busy.

"Amya, I wanted to give you something and I'm not great with this sort of stuff so I got Lydia and Kira to help me but I got you a necklace, I know I'm technically supposed to be giving you a corsage but I really didn't want to so I bought you this." He pulled out a simple necklace from his pocket. "It's supposed to symbolise you and Liam, I know you don't want to think about him but-,"

"I love it Stiles thank you." I turned around a lifted my hair so he could clasp the necklace around my neck. I spun around and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his head in my neck and I felt safe and comfortable. I almost forgot about Liam for a little bit. We pulled apart and looked to everyone as we all headed out and got into each respective car.

I fiddled with the radio in Stiles' jeep as we made our way to the school for the formal. He helped me down from the jeep and we made our way inside with Kira and Lydia. It was all I could hope for. Of course I wish I had gone with Liam but I was with my best friend and who could ask for more? The night went smoothly for everyone, but towards the end I still hadn't seen Liam all night and I was starting to worry. The DJ announced that this would be the last dance of the night and my heart sank. I wanted one dance with Liam, as I stood up to leave before anyone would notice me I was tapped on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" I spun around and saw Liam standing in front of me half bowing down with his hand out. I inwardly squealed and took his hand. He led me towards the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he around my waist. It felt like a puzzle piece that had been missing for years.

"I thought I wouldn't see you tonight?" I made it sound like a question.

"Oh yeah I wasn't here all night I came for that dance that you promised me. I couldn't come with Hayden tonight it just wouldn't have been right to lead her on like that." His grip tightened on me slightly as the song ended. "Come home with me?" he pleaded. I nodded and let him lead me outside where I took off my heels, I knew we would be walking. I quickly shot Stiles and Lydia a text telling them I was sorting things out with Liam and not to worry. He gave me a piggy back all the way to his place where set me gently on the bed and gave me some clothes to change into. I apprehensively took the clothes and got changed in his bathroom. I'll tell you now it was good to get out of that dress and those heels. I grabbed a facewasher that he had in there and washed all my make up off and threw my hair in a messy bun. I walked back out and Liam was pacing. He had changed out of his tux but he was still pacing and he looked like he was thinking. I dropped my dress and heels by his bedroom door and cleared my throat.

"Am I staying the night Liam?" I asked him. He nodded and then motioned to sit on his bed. He kneeled in front of me before taking a deep breath.

"Amya. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through the last couple of weeks and I'm sorry for physically hurting you too. I'm sorry I flipped my shit when I saw you and Stiles kissing in the jeep and I'm sorry I walked away after you kissed me the other day. When I saw you tonight you blew my mind, I never you could look even more beautiful than you do on a regular basis. I really want you back Amya and it kills me to see you happy without me and I get it if you don't want to be with me again." He stood up and made a move to walk away from me. I grabbed his wrist gently and stood up myself making him face me.

"Liam shut up for five second and stop feeling sorry for yourself. If I didn't want to get back with you would I have kissed you other day? Would I have noticed you weren't there tonight? Would I have locked myself in my room for a week after you broke up with me? I don't think so, so look into my eyes and tell me you love me." I kept hold of his hand. His eyes fixated on the interlocking of our fingers. He gulped looked up at me, straight in my eyes and cupped my face with his free hand.

"I Love you Amya Lahey." With those few words I closed the gap between us and pulled him in for a heated kiss.


	26. First time

A/N: This chapter is a sex scene. If you dont want to read it skip this chapter and wait for the next update. Other than that please read and comment. Its my first time writing a scene like this.

Liam backed me up until the back of my knees hit his bed, he gently pushed me onto it and laid over me slightly still putting all his weight on his elbows and knees. My hands travelled their way up under his shirt and to his stomach. I felt his body shudder as my soft slightly olive skin moved along his soft but hard skin tracing his abs as his mouth made its way to my jaw kissing gently and then attaching to the soft skin on my neck. Sucking slightly, I could feel a bruise forming and moaned slightly at the feeling. He bit my neck and my back arched up towards him pressing our bodies together. I racked my nails down his chest and he moaned and arched his own back. I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it over the other side of the room. He had found my lips again and we were locked in a heated make out session. I could feel his hands on my hips, his claws elongating and scratching me slightly. He lifted my shirt up over my head and repositioned us so we were more on the bed now. I flipped us over with a little bit of a struggle and sat up on my knees. I fixed my hair as some of it had fallen out. Liam's eyes hungrily took in the sight before him, before he sat up and started biting and sucking on my neck again.

"You're so beautiful Mya." I moaned hearing him say my name as he unclasped my bra and threw it with the rest of our clothes. His nails had shortened and they were no longer his werewolf ones as he dragged his nails softly down my bare back. I arched my back towards him giving him a full show. He growled at me and ripped off the pair of his boxers I was wearing. I was suddenly naked and he flipped us over and pulled off his own boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amya?" Liam asked me tracing a finger down my face. I nodded but shuddered at the same time. Liam retracted his hand and sat up slightly. "Amya we don't have to do this. Please don't associate this with that." I grabbed his hand a guided it back to my face where he cupped my cheek and leaned forward.

"Liam, I want to do this. I want my first time to be with you." I pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"I want my first time to be with you too." He said pulling me back in. He lined himself up and looked into my eyes as he pushed in. I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulder. He looked at me and pulled out slowly. I moaned again and he started to pick us his speed, we were both a big moaning mess as his thrusts started to get sloppy my nails racked down his back as he swore and came inside me. He collapsed on me gently and snuggled his head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer to me.

"That was amazing Liam." I told him playing with his hair.

"Stay the night?" he asked me breathlessly. I nodded and he pulled out of me and rolled off me then snuggled up to my side. We fell asleep like that and it was a night full off happy dreams and I slept the whole night for the first time since Liam broke up with me.


	27. Family Time

Mason's P.O.V

I swung by Liam's place after having lunch with my aunt who was in town, he said he was going to talk to Amya last night at the formal but I didn't see him and then she disappeared. He was supposed to text me last night and tell me how it all went. But I got nothing, so I just assumed everything was all good between them.

I got to his front door and reached for the spare key behind the pot plant on his porch. His parents were both out, his dad probably had an emergency surgery or something and his mum I don't know where she could have been. But none the less I let myself in and walked up to his room. When I knocked on the door and got no response I threw open his door. The first thing I noticed was a dress and heels by the door then a pillow flew at my head.

"Get the fuck out Mason" Liam whisper yelled at me. I looked over to see him covering up Amya and then glaring at me. I slowly backed up and closed the door. He came out of his room and shut the door quietly. "What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I would text you if it went bad." he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry I wanted to hear how things went with her but clearly they went good. Did you guys, you know last night?" I asked him making odd hand movements. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can we talk about this on Monday at school please? But yes we did, now I hate to be rude but I just got back into her good books, and its where I would like to stay. So." He started to push me out and down the stairs.

"Alright I get it, I'm going, I just hope you guys used protection last night."

Liam's P.O.V

My face froze. I quickly pushed mason out the door and ran back up to Amya to see her pulling on her underwear and a pair of my trackies.

"We didn't use protection last night Mya." My hands started shaking as she looked up at me. Her eyes filled up with tears as her own hands shook. She started to get up from her position on my bed but I stepped in front of her and knelt down. "We will just have to wait Mya. I know that neither of us want this but maybe it was fate. Amya Jayde Lahey, will you please be my girlfriend again?" I looked up in her eyes, happy tears swum in her eyes and she nodded her head yes. He arms wrapped around my shoulders and she leaned in planting a kiss on my lips. For the rest of the day we just bummed around the house while my parents were out. Neither of us cared, we played some games on my playstation and ate junk food and watched horror movies. It was a day for the books and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. No pack shit, no supernatural shit, it was just the two of us.

"What do we do if I do get pregnant Liam?" she asked me as we laid on my bed that afternoon. A thousand things ran through my head at the prospect of having a baby.

"We take it one step at a time and go from there, we may only be 15 but we can do it. If that's what it comes down to." I pulled her closer to my body and we just laid there together again not talking just enjoying each other's company.

"Liam! We're home!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I sat up and Amya and I looked at each other. We both made our way downstairs.

"Oh Amya, I didn't know that you were here, are you staying for dinner honey?" My mum asked as we made our presence known.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Dunbar." Mya said crossing her arms over her body self-consciously. I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Please Amya, call me Cath." I rolled my eyes at my mum as she set off to get dinner ready.

"Do you need some help Cath?" Amya asked her as she got out of my grip. I smiled at them as I watched her help my mum cook dinner. I sat on the breakfast stool at the counter and tried to imagine my life with her. Her wine red hair was falling out of the bun she had left it in from last night and there was one strand that hung in her eyes as she stirred the sauce on the stove. I sat there and imagined kids running around her feet as I got home from work and her hair in the same bun as right now. A smile graced my lips, I watched as mum turned on the radio and she started to sing. Amya then started dancing around and glancing at me and mum, a smile was plastered on her lips and she started singing to me using the wooden spoon as a microphone. My dad came in shortly after and put a hand on my shoulder.

"A good pair of women we have there hey Liam." He said looking adoringly at my mother.

This guy has been more my father than my actual father. And I was happy with the little family my mum was able to set up for us. I adored my mother and I loved how much she loved Amya too. I just hope if Amya is pregnant that Melissa and my parents will help us as much as need be. Mum and Amya dished up and I helped them bring it into the dining room. Mum left the radio on and the whole dinner was filled with music and laughter and I couldn't have been happier. I kept thinking about having a family with Amya, and it made me smile. I watched as she and mum laughed about something that I didn't hear and dad looked over at me before smiling at mum. After dinner dad and I cleaned up as Amya and mum talked in the lounge room. She decided she would stay another night as we made our way upstairs to my room.

"I love your mum Liam." She told me flopping onto my bed.

"I noticed, I couldn't stop thinking about having a family with you, you would look amazing as a mum." A sat down on the bed beside her. She grabbed my arm causing me to get off balance and fall down beside her. We both laughed as we fell back on the bed together.

"Think I can kick your ass at COD one last time?" she asked me rolling onto me and nuzzling her head into my neck.

"How about we have another go at what we did last night?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a goofy matter but she still sat up and kissed me passionately. It's safe to say that we did do it again then she kicked my ass at COD before we both fell in a heap on my bed passing out almost instantly.


	28. Reunion

Amya's P.O.V

I loved spending the day with Liam. I couldn't stop thinking about having a family with him and it made my heart warm. But I knew that I couldn't just let him back into my heart. I couldn't take the heart break again.

When I woke up the next morning Liam was playing with my hair waiting for me to wake up. It was Sunday so technically we could spend the day together again but Scott had called a pack meeting at the station. Something about supernatural creatures running amuck in the town of Beacon Hills again. Same old same old. Stiles was coming to pick the both of us up before 12 so we could get there at 12 and hopefully everyone would be there.

"Good morning beautiful." He brushed a strand of my hair back out of my face. I blushed thinking I probably looked horrible. I buried my face into his bicep which was the only thing close enough to me. He chuckled at me and buried his fingers in my hair. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me." I looked back up at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Can't we just stay here all day again?" I asked him cuddling up to him further trying to steal his warmth.

"We can't baby you know that. Stiles will be here soon and we both need showers before we go anywhere." He told me stroking my hair as we laid in bed. I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Shower together?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded his head and attempted to get up. I shook my head, "Not yet, cuddles for a bit longer first. He chuckled at me again but still closed his eyes and got comfy again. We stayed like that for another half an hour before his mum came up.

"Liam, Amya, don't forget your brother will be here soon Amya." She knocked on the door before entering. I hid my head in Liam's chest.

"Mum we know, he just text us then he'll be here in an hour so please, we need to get ready." She left and Liam sat up.

"Why does your mum think Stiles is my brother?" I asked him.

"I had to tell her something about where we were going. So I said it was a family birthday and you were allowed to bring one friend, so your brother was picking us up so that we could go to yours so that you could get changed. Stupid excuse I know but I had to think quickly." I shut him up with a kiss.

"It's alright Liam. I don't care, but we better hurry if Stiles will be here in an hour." I got up off the bed and pulled my hair out of bum I had it in as I walked over to his bathroom. "You coming?" I asked him as I posed on the door frame. His erection sprung up and so did he, we showered together after a little bit of fun and by the time we were out we only had 10 minutes until Stiles got there.

"Try these jeans they don't fit me anymore," he threw a pair of dark wash jeans in my direction as I pulled on a pair of his boxers and my bra. He spun around to watch me as the jeans landed at my feet. "Or you could just stay like that." He said suggestively. I pushed him away back to his closet where he threw out two shirts and another pair of jeans. I picked up on of the shirts and examined it. Screwing my face up I threw it on his bed and picked the other one up pulling it over my head and buttoning up the jeans. They were slightly too big but I picked up his belt from the floor and put that on as well. He groaned when he turned back to me. "I don't know if I like you better in my clothes or no clothes." He pulled me in by my waist as I towel dried my hair.

"Liam Stiles will be here any second and your still not dressed. We can't go for round two just yet, keep it in your pants, and no obvious boners around Scott. He will rip your head off." He pulled on the other pair of jeans then looked around for his belt. I grinned evilly as I brushed my hair. He shrugged and pulled on the top shaking his hair like a dog. "Seriously Liam, you're being a dog today," I shook my head at him as we heard a car honk from the driveway. I pulled on a pair of converse and bolted downstairs without looking to see if Liam was following. Stiles had Scott with him when I got to the jeep.

"Fuck Amya, you smell like sex. Please tell me you at lease used protection." I nodded at Scott as Liam came out and wrapped his arms around me. "Get in the back we need to go." We both crawled into the back and I rested my hand on Liam's knee making him blush.

"Heart rate down Liam." I whispered in his ear which made him blush even more.

When we got to the sheriff's station Liam all but jumped out and stood behind me with his arms around my waist as we waited for everyone. Slowly everyone started pilling in. Derek and Braeden being the last ones in. Malia still wasn't back from her trip with peter, and to be honest I didn't mind, she never really liked me.

Mr. Stilinski greeted us all as we packed ourselves into his little office.

"Okay lets get down to business, Scott as you know your father has been investigating the deaths that have been going on in Beacon Hills recently, and I just wanted everyone to know that he's getting close. All the sacrifices are being investigated because I have been told I'm not worthy for this role and that I'm getting too old. Scott I need you to get your dad to be sent back somehow. And we are going to need all the help we can get. Peter and Malia are missing they should have been back yesterday. We need as many wolves as we can get to help sniff them out." Mr. Stilinski told us. We nodded and then suddenly Scott delved into an intricate plan on where we should start. Liam, Stiles, Lydia and I were to stay back and wait to see if anyone showed up, while Derek, Scott, Kira and Braeden were to go to Mexico and start their search there, they would phone any of us if they found something and we would be on the next flight out with Mr. Stilinski.

Liam, Stiles, Lydia and myself made camp in our living room, we made sure all of our phones were charged fully as we sat down to watch horror movies in an attempt to distract ourselves. We started watching 'My Soul to Take' and just as Jay was chased and stabbed the door to the house was thrown open and lightning struck before the thunder came. I hadn't even noticed it had started to rain. Stiles picked up the baseball bat he had beside the couch and Liam was fully wolfed out as I hid my face in his back. Stiles approached the stranger as they closed the door. Everything came back into focus as the blinding light from outside was no longer visible through the door and Isaac came into view. I glared at him as I stayed behind Liam. Liam stayed wolfed out and Stiles kept the bat up in case Isaac had another go at Liam. Isaac held his hands up.

"Hey, whoa, look guys I heard Peter and Malia are missing I was hoping I could help." He said as he came into the lounge room.

"We don't need your help Isaac." I told him peering over Liam's shoulder.

"Please I want to fix things with everyone especially you Amya, you're my little sister and I should have been there over the summer when you needed me, but I was afraid, afraid that I would turn into dad, and then when I came back to talk to you that's exactly what I did. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I want you back. I won't hurt you or Liam again, as long as he doesn't hurt you. Again." He said the last word under his breath, so he did hear about what happened. I shook my head and turned away from him. "Please Amy. We are all each other has left." My heart melted at the old nickname he and Camden came up with. I turned back to him.

"On one condition Isaac." I told him standing up from the couch. He nods and I walk over to him. "You stop being so controlling and start being my brother, be there for me when I need. Not as a werewolf but as my brother who is supposed to love me unconditionally and who would never walk away from family like you did. I want you to accept that Liam and I are in love. No more threats, no more fights, he gets it, you'll kill him if he hurts me. But you know what? We're mates. And nothing you can say will change that. So please Isaac all I am asking for me to forgive you is that we have your blessing. That you will be happy for us." Tears started falling freely down my face. He reached up to wipe them away as he nodded once again and pulled me into his embrace. I snuggled into his warm chest as sobbed wracked my body. This is what I had been waiting for, we didn't fight we just wanted each other back. At one point I thought I could feel a third presence in the foyer but I just shrugged it off as Isaac and I had out little family reunion. I took his hand and brought him into the lounge with everyone. "Isaac, I want you to formally meet someone." I held my hand out for Liam to take as he stood up next to me. "Isaac, this is my boyfriend Liam, Liam, my brother Isaac." They shook hands and Isaac seemed like he actually started to like Liam.

"Be good to her Liam, that's all I can tell you. She is amazing but she is also broken and I know you will be the one she wants there to help her pick up the pieces." Isaac sat back down on the couch.

"She is my world Isaac. You have no idea how it feels to have her love me like I love her. We are literally soulmates. And I will do everything I can to help her in any journey that she faces." Isaac nodded happy with his answer as we all sat back down and waited in anticipation for a call or text from Scott. We returned to the movie after we realised that we still hadn't finished and Isaac went out to get us all pizza's before we pigged out and watched another 4 or so movies were we all promptly passed out on the couch.


	29. Bad feeling

A few days passed and still we heard nothing from Scott. Stiles was setting everyone on edge and I couldn't eat. Liam and Isaac were worried about me and I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't even know what was wrong with me. A week after Scott, Derek, Kira and Braeden had left we were all camped out on the floor in the living room. Melissa had left for work early and we had to make sure the house was spotless for her. Liam was asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist, Isaac was curled up in a ball and Lydia and Stiles were huddled in the corner obviously they were waiting up for a text hoping to get one last night. I stretched and rolled over to look at Liam.

"Good morning beautiful." He stroked my cheek as his eyes fell back closed, heavy with sleep.

"Liam stay awake I don't want to be the only one awake." I played with his hair as he opened his eyes once again.

"But I don't wanna." He whined nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Come on let's go make everyone breakfast." I got up and stretched above me, watching as Liam struggled to pull himself up. I stood there and giggled at him as he glared at me. He gently pushed me once he got up then grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up over his shoulder and ran into the kitchen laughing while I pounded on his back. He set me down on the kitchen counter.

"What ae we cooking for everyone else?" he asked resting his head on mine. I shrugged then pushed him out of the way and hopping off the counter.

"We could start with bacon and eggs then I'll start cutting up some fruit for Lydia and myself" I told him as I got the bacon out of the freezer. He nodded before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad to have you back" he told me as he nuzzled his head into my hair. I giggle at him as I tried to manoeuvre us around the kitchen.

"Liam you have to let me go, I need to start cooking for everyone." He pouted at me but let me go and got plates out for everyone. I got Liam to cook the eggs after I cooked the bacon because I liked it a certain way, my eggs they could be anything and id still eat them.

Stiles' P.O.V

I woke up the message tone of my phone. After having a heart attack about not finding it before I remembered I had it on my shoulder before I fell asleep. I looked behind me and found it.

'Got Malia and Peter. Headed home'

I let out a sigh of relief. I got up and stretched looking around the lounge room. This place was a mess. I heard giggling in the kitchen and looked around at who was still asleep. Amya and Liam were in the kitchen. My heart sank, I sort of wished that Liam wouldn't have got his shit together. I will always be head of heels in love with that girl. She might be a whole year younger than me but I have loved her since I first saw her with Lydia in middle school.

"Liam stop! You'll wake everyone up." I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I knew I was never going to get her and I've learned to live with that.

"Scott text, they're on their home. They have Malia and Peter" I told them scratching the back of my neck awkwardly as I saw the position they were in. he had her trapped against the counter with his hands on her hips and she was facing away from him. She coughed awkwardly and Liam let her go.

She looked so happy with him. The smile never leaving her face as she turned back to the stove to flip the eggs. I watched her, adoration in my eyes. I went to sit on the seats by the breakfast bench as she gave the spatula back to Liam and walked over to stand in front of me. She started chopping up different fruits and placing them in two tall glasses.

Scott's ringtone sounded throughout the kitchen from my phone.

"What is it Scott?" I asked as I put him on speaker.

"It's Kate… come quickly" he hung up, Mya and I looked at each other the same look of fear in our eyes. We both bolted for the lounge room where she shook Isaac and I shook Lydia, Liam stood in the door way looking hopeless.

"Wake up. Scott's in trouble!" Lydia was startled awake and Isaac started hyperventilating in his sleep.

"Come on Isaac, wake up" she lightly hit his cheek. His eyes glowed yellow as he opened his eyes.

"Alright, why did you two wake us up like that?" Lydia interjected while Amya fussed over Isaac and what he was dreaming about. I stood up from beside Amya.

"Kate's back," the fear on Lydia's face said it all. She could feel something. Someone was going to die today. Amya suddenly ran back into the kitchen, Lydia following closely behind her. The three of us left in the lounge room looked at each other completely confused until we heard the blender.

Amya's P.O.V

We got out the big blender and started throwing fruit into it. The boys would need their strength if they were going to fight Kate. We blended up enough for everyone, we even added a little bit of protein powder to help them out a bit. We poured out five bottles and met the boys outside by Stiles' jeep. I ended up in between Isaac and Liam, normally I wouldn't mind but Isaac seemed to be glaring at Liam through me. Lydia and I passed out the smoothies as we headed off.

"What is this?" Stiles asked judging it as he drove.

"It's because no one had breakfast, so drink up" Lydia told him glaring at Liam and Isaac through the rear view mirror. Isaac, Lydia and I sipped away happily. Isaac was used to them as I would often make them for him when our father told us he would not have any dinner.

"Stiles do you know where you're going?" I questioned him leaning forward slightly in my seat.

"Yeah Scott text me while you two were making these." He held his up and scrunched his nose up.

"Just drink it Stiles." I told him sitting back, he hesitantly took a sip and the surprise on his face was priceless. The rest of the drive was in silence, only the radio to keep us from going insane.

"She's in Canada?" Isaac questioned. Stiles glared at him through the rear view mirror as we pulled up where we saw Derek and Scott. We all piled out of the jeep and noticed Scott and Derek looked out of breath and dejected as we approached them. On the ground near them were two bodies. Malia and Braeden. Peter was leaned over Malia and Kira was trying to patch up Braeden. Lydia went over to help her and I watched as Stiles ran over to Malia. I fell to my knees where I stood and Liam wrapped his arms around my shoulders trying to comfort me. Sobs wracked my body as Liam held me close. So close I could hear his heart beat. I was never particularly close to Malia or Braeden but they were part of the pack.

Chris Argent came out of the cave to our left with an unconscious Kate Argent over his shoulder.

"Is she dead?" Scott asked him when he got within hearing range.

"Yes." He nodded and put her down slightly away from the other deceased. Lydia and Kira had stopped trying to save Braeden and now stood around like everyone else. Stiles walked back and helped me up off the ground as Liam glared daggers at him. He pulled me into him tightly and sobbed into my shoulder. It ended up being a big group hug with everyone grieving as Isaac and Liam wrapped their arms around the two of us and everyone else followed suit.


End file.
